Until We Bleed
by Owata Pro
Summary: Arrojado a un mundo flotante, lleno de misterios femeninos, Cloud no tiene más remedio que enfrentar su suerte. Tras una mascara blanca y roja, ocultara todo a todos, incluso a su admirado General. Entre las capas de kimonos se esconden verdades que traerán el caos a la vida del General Plateado y sus amigos más cercanos. AU/YAOI Lemon
1. Naked

**UNTIL WE BLEED**

**Por:** Marueth Montesco.

**Declaración:** Final Fantasy VII pertenece por completo a Square-Enix y Sony Computer Entertainment. El presente trabajo solo es producto de la imaginación de una Fujoshi que no busca remuneración económica. La temática y demás son enteramente de Marueth Montesco, bajo la producción de Owata Pro®

**Beta Reader:** Manaho Matsumoto

**Tipo:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** Sephiroth X Cloud / Zack X Aerith / Genesis X Zack X Angeal / Rufus X Reno

**Advertencias:** AU / Lemon

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**CAPITULO PRIMERO**

**NAKED**

Pensar en los acontecimientos del día le producía un agónico dolor de cabeza que nacía en sus ojos y se extendía rápidamente en constantes oleadas por todo su cráneo centrándose dolorosamente en la parte posterior del mismo. Allí donde la cabeza se unía al cuello. Excesiva preocupación, le había dicho la abuela… Pero era simplemente imposible no preocuparse, no cuando Aerith, una hermosa y delicada joven de pelo castaño claro y grandes ojos verdes, revoloteaba a su alrededor ajustando las capas más interiores del nagajuban [1] rojo que ahora cubría su cuerpo.

¡Un NAGAJUBAN, por todos los dioses! de todas las prendas que pudieran obligarle a llevar, esta era, sin duda, la mas vergonzosa. La prenda que levaban las Geishas [2] bajo todas las capas y capas de kimonos que usualmente vestían. Y aun así Obachan le pedía no preocuparse. Oto-san le obligaba, aun a costa de golpes, a obedecer y guardar silencio y la dulce Aerith simplemente intentaba trasmitirle silenciosamente tranquilidad, cosa que aparentemente lograba (ella o la no muy atractiva perspectiva de rudos golpes si se atrevía a desobedecer, aun no se decidía).

Algunas veces, se preguntaba si finalmente Oto-san había cumplido su cometido y le había quebrado. La impotencia llenaba su mente, apretaba su corazón y minaba su carácter para que el miedo penetrara y anidara profundamente en él. Luego de la primera amenaza de golpe y la exigencia de total obediencia, Cloud se había dejado guiar dócilmente a este nuevo cuarto para ser desnudado y cubierto por esta ropa femenina excesivamente trasparente. No era tonto, sabía lo que hacían… No por qué pero no importaba. Seguramente le venderían… sino como geisha, tal vez como oirán.

¡Ja! Si, claro. Seguramente seria entregado como una prostituta cualquiera a alguno de esos guerreros lo suficientemente ricos como para pagar lo que Oto-san pidiera. El miedo se apretó en su estomago y el dolor regresó. El rose de telas vaporosas tenia su cuerpo completamente tensionado y constantemente recorrido por escalofríos. Odiaba su debilidad, odiaba su suerte y sobre todo se odiaba a sí mismo.

Aerith terminó de apretar el nudo final y pasó a su lado sin decir una palabra. Cloud adivinaba, sin embargo, la inmensa tristeza y preocupación que ella trasformaba tan amablemente en tranquilidad y confort para él.

Ahora casi anochecía y a Cloud se le negaba por completo la posibilidad de pronto descanso. La luz anaranjada, casi rojiza, que se colaba por las rendijas rectangulares cerca del techo, era la única fuente de luz en el húmedo cuarto del sótano en el que apresuradamente le habían instalado luego de la visita de un hombre regordete con la cabeza casi calva. A su lado Aerith preparaba, por primera vez para él, la base blanca que pronto cubriría su rostro. Él temblaba, no de miedo, había desechado el miedo como opción, más bien el húmedo frío de su nuevo cuarto le calaba los huesos, atravesando sin piedad el delgado nagajuban, y erizaba la piel descubierta de su cuello… ella sonreía tiernamente, casi con lastima, inocentemente se preguntó por qué.

La pasta blanca que cubriría su cara. Inconscientemente había asignado esa tarea a la mezcla de Aerith y el ser consiente de esto envió por su columna una ráfaga de angustioso alivio. No seria entregado a cualquiera como prostituto.

Desde la locura desatada tras la visita de ése hombre todo parecía irreal. Oto-san le había hecho dejar sus tareas sin completar y las había encargado a otro sirviente. Sin perder tiempo o siquiera hacerle saber que pasaba le obligo a asearse siendo verificado por el mismo, llegando al extremo de encargar a Rude, un hombre por lo general encargado de escoltar a las geishas y taikomochis [3] hacia sus citas, la vergonzosa tarea de restregar su espalda y suavizar sus manos rasposas por el trabajo. Luego le había obligado a "descansar", tarea que había resultado imposible y el confundido joven había terminado huyendo a la tranquilidad del jardín de Aerith solo para ser devuelto al cumplimiento de dicha tarea, durante aproximadamente dos horas en "su nuevo cuarto" en el sótano de la mansión misma, asignado repentinamente por Hojo, porque el anterior, una sala amplia en la casita anexa de la mansión donde dormían 14 sirvientes en fotones [4] desgastados, no era adecuado para su nueva "joya". Cloud aun recordaba el escalofrío que había producido la voz de Oto-san al referirse a él de esa forma.

Sabía que la situación por sí misma no era normal, nunca había escuchado de un sirviente de Okiya [5] al que se le diera una habitación privada, descansar antes del crepúsculo y finalmente vestir kimonos y llevar la cara blanca de las Geishas, pero se negaba a creer que fuera tan grave como para que ellas, las sirvientas mas ancianas, le regalara esa mirada llena de tristeza y preocupación (la misma que le había dado su madre esa ultima cena hacia ya varios meses), se negaba a darle un mínimo de credibilidad a lo que dijera Tifa, se negaba totalmente a que el hombre conocido como Don Corneo, importante por su relación con la Shinra, le hubiera notado, lo que fuera que Otoo-san quisiera decir con ello (aunque lo intuía, pero se negaba a profundizar en el desagradable pensamiento).

En lo más profundo e inocente de su mente quería creer que no había absolutamente nada malo con esta situación… Y sin embargo su infantil entusiasmo y alegría por el mundo de aventura que debería abrirse para él se veía innegablemente empañado por las ropas que le obligarían a llevar, por ahora colgadas en el ikou [6] frente a ellos, y el maquillaje que ahora era aplicado por primera vez en su rostro. Ese hombre regordete no representaba más que problemas para él. Lo "sentía".

-Atiende, Cloud- La voz tierna y condescendiente lo trajo desde el fondo de sus pensamientos, de nuevo a la realidad –las próximas veces tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta- Frente a él Aerith levantó con delicadeza su mentón, apenas una caricia sin fuerza que sin embargo consiguió lo que ella quería, y le indicó cerrar los ojos con un gesto vago. Cloud obedeció e inmediatamente sintió una sustancia fría y espesa ser esparcida suavemente por su rostro, primero en su nariz, luego en sus pómulos para seguir con su frente, sus mejillas y parpados cerrados finalizando en su mentón y desde allí el resto de su cuello, tanto adelante como atrás, bajo el pelo por ahora recogido en un precario moño que amenazaba con soltarse en cualquier momento (su pelo, definitivamente, no había sido hecho para estar en un solo lugar y ahora sus rebeldes puntas se escapaban de la presión del caucho por todo lado)

–Siente, Cloud, memoriza lo que tu piel siente- Aerith rio quedamente cuando Cloud arrugo graciosamente la nariz al notar el ligero escozor que generaba esa sustancia en su piel ahora mezclada con los polvos que pronto recubrirían toda parte anteriormente cubierta por la pasta. Y entonces todo movimiento ceso por algún minuto y un olor a madera quemada, por encima del olor a cera, inundo el lugar, Cloud se tensó e intento abrir los ojos pero no le fue permitido por una mano delicada que se posó reconfortante en su hombro mientras una punta tibia recorría sus cejas delineando con fuerza, marcando. El aire se cargó con el olor del carbón por cuarta y quinta vez, escuchó madera contra madera y el rose de telas y artefactos. Casi en seguida una pasta suave fue aplicada en sus labios y algo más en el borde de sus ojos. Aerith se alejó.

-Abre los ojos…- pidió suavemente. Para cuando enfoco correctamente, nada fácil con apenas unas cuantas lámparas en el enorme y oscuro cuarto, la vio frente a él, observándolo desde arriba como si de alguna obra de arte se tratara; aunque realmente se sintiera como un payaso de esos que alguna vez había visto haciendo malabares en el festival.

Cloud permaneció sentado, viéndola simplemente, aun negándose a contemplar lo que todo ese exagerado ritual de maquillaje, y el que vendría de vestimenta, significaba. ¡Kami-sama, era un chico!, seguro que todo eso era absolutamente innecesario para lo que fuera que se le pediría luego. Porque estaba absolutamente seguro que tantas nuevas comodidades no eran gracias a la nula bondad de Oto-san. Y Aerith volvió a hablar con la misma voz profunda y tranquila, pero aun así tintada de pena –De ahora en adelante, deberás hacer este proceso cada que soliciten tu compañía... No debes olvidar nada de lo que has sentido hoy, es de suma importancia que lo hagas igual siempre- ¿Era eso lastima? la solemne voz escondía un filo de miedo y lástima que Cloud simplemente detesto. Él no necesitaba lastima.

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo? No soy una geisha y ciertamente, ni siquiera soy mujer- su voz salió mucho más brusca de lo que pretendía y Aerith le vio con censura.

-Arriba, hay que vestirte- Había ignorado su pregunta y sabía que no le respondería. Mientras se ponía de pie ella ya tomaba del ikou una especie de falda de intenso rojo –quítate el kimono- Cloud enrojeció casi hasta alcanzar el mismo tono de la prenda que sostenía Aerith en sus blancas manos y negó vehemente con su cabeza. Aerith, que acaba de girar hacia él, no pudo más que dejar escapar una sonora carcajada y mientras intentaba acallarla regresaba hacia el mueble para depositar la prenda en uno de sus niveles. –tienes razón, disculpa, es que por lo general son chicas las que…- se cortó de repente como si lo que fuera a decir no estuviera permitido –llamaré a Reno… o a alguien, no te preocupes ya vendrá algún chico a ayudarte con el kimono, espera- No había terminado de hablar y la puerta de papel ya se había cerrado con un suave golecito.

Ahora que estaba solo en su "nuevo" cuarto y parecía extremadamente grande para una persona, la oscuridad que se mantenía apenas a raya por la débil luz de la lámpara daba la impresión de alargar sus negros bordes cada vez más cerca de él, afuera seguramente el sol agonizaba en el horizonte. No le gustaba. Detestaba su nuevo cuarto, tanto o más de lo que detestaba su suerte, su vida actual y su asquerosamente llamativo rostro, Porque estaba seguro que era eso o su pelo claro lo que había llamado la atención de ese hombre, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto, su madre siempre se había mostrado extrañamente complacida con su apariencia aunque esta fuera tan diferente de los demás habitantes de la ciudad, e incluso de ella misma, y en cuanto a su vida actual… Bueno, había una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse firme y no derrumbarse a pesar de estar bajo el cuidado (más bien estar bajo el mando) de Houjo. Y su suerte no es que hubiera cambiado mucho desde que nació, así que simplemente terminaría por resignarse a todo, como siempre.

Pese a que su mente divagaba lejos del cuarto una ráfaga de frio especialmente fuerte le recordó su lugar. Fuera ya era completamente de noche y el cuarto era precariamente iluminado por la ahora agonizante lámpara, las paredes parecían cerrarse sobre el y engullir la poca tranquilidad que había logrado reunir… Pronto ocurriría lo inimaginable, tendría que entretener al hombre que le había "comprado" por un sekodai [7] y aunque sus conocimientos le recordaran que con una charla o una demostración de servilismo al responder sus preguntas o servir sake seria suficiente, él no podía pensar en nada más que en lo que tal vez le haría el cliente. El miedo fluyo por sus venas ante la imagen mental. El pánico empezaba a ganar la batalla.

Se acercó tanto como fue seguro a la lámpara se sentó frente a ella teniendo cuidado de dar la espalda a alguna de las gruesas y mohosas paredes de piedra, tenía la sensación de que unos rechonchos brazos lo atraparían de repente, sus piernas pegadas a su pecho y sus brazos firmemente apretados sobre ellas. Cuando el peso de la oscuridad se hizo insoportable quiso enterrar su rostro en el hueco entre las rodillas y su pecho pero recordó el maquillaje, y el posible castigo que recibiría si lo arruinaba, así que se obligó a mantener la cara en alto, sin siquiera rozar la tela gris del kimono que llevaba puesto. Apretó con fuerza sus los ojos cuando sintió las lágrimas inundarlos. Estaba solo y la oscuridad lo engulliría… Ya no había esperanza.

Y la puerta fue corrida. Nada podía ir peor.

Frente a él se hallaba Houjo con su típico kimono negro y su bastón de bambú. A su lado derecho, enfundada en un hermoso kimono azul claro que lentamente se degradaba a un impecable blanco con flores bordados aquí y allá en tonos rosa y rojo, estaba Tifa con una sonrisa burlona que deformaba toda belleza de esa perfecta mascara blanca con toques rojos, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una actitud completamente desafiante. A la izquierda de Oto-san se hallaba Reno, en un impecable y sobrio kimono azul oscuro que casi parecía negro en la oscuridad, su pelo increíblemente rojo y normalmente indomable estaba firmemente agarrado en una coleta alta que llegaba hasta más debajo de sus codos. La única cara parcialmente amigable. La única sonrisa medianamente tranquilizadora, real. Tras ellos, casi oculta en las sombras estaba una niña de servicio.

-Es él- Hojou se dirigía cordialmente a Reno –enséñalo, ayúdalo por esta vez… pero recuerda, él no es Taikomochi y jamás lo será…- una risita, que a los oídos de Cloud llego extremadamente aguda, escapó de los labios de Tifa, Reno la fulminó con la mirada y Hojo simplemente continuo esta vez dirigiéndose a los dos- vístanlo y llévenlo al salón del placer, instrúyanlo para que no deshonre esta casa…- Sus oscuros ojos vagaron por la habitación, se detuvieron un momento en el kimono y arrugaron la nariz cuando pasaron por Cloud. –Yuffie, trae algo de luz.- ordenó cortante, tras él, un asentimiento se escucho y luego la carrera de alguna niña de servicio. Finalmente se dio vuelta y se alejó. El taconeo característico de sus pasos se perdió por el pasillo y luego por las escaleras.

Cloud casi habría preferido que Hojo se quedara a estar con Tifa y que fuera esta quien se encargara de su preparación pero la dama suerte casi no le sonreía últimamente así que simplemente se preparó para lo que fuera que pudiera salir de esa hermosa pero viperina boca.

Tifa empujó bruscamente a Reno buscando ser la primera en ingresar a la habitación, Cloud instintivamente se había puesto de pie, reconocería esa mirada en cualquier lugar y nada bueno venia con ella, y retrocedía tambaleante ante el avance de la mujer. De repente todo movimiento de parte de ella se detuvo y observo el cambio más impresionante en rostro de la geisha más popular de la okiya. Nunca olivaría la blanca cara llena de envidia cuando vio tras él, colgado en el ikou, el kimono que alguien había elegido para él.

El kimono era increíblemente llamativo, de un intenso rojo con una solitaria silueta en blanco de un pequeño árbol Bonsái sobre la solapa izquierda que extendía sus nudosas ramas queriendo abarcar todo el pecho del kimono, nada complicado como los delicados estampados del kimono de Tifa pero increíblemente hermoso y sencillo. Sobre todo esto ultimo: sencillo como el mismo Cloud. Reno tras Tifa observo contrariado el kimono más no dijo nada.

-Quien lo haya escogido para un sirviente no estaba en sus cabales- El comentario salió finalmente de los labios de la Geisha en un tono más resignado que cualquier otro que ella le hubiera querido dar. Cloud no podía entender que había de excepcional con el trozo de tela rojo, que finalmente giro para ver tan detalladamente como la única lámpara del cuarto se lo permitía, simplemente estaba el árbol como único decorativo y el rojo era similar al que había visto en una flor extranjera hacia mucho… ¨Rosa¨ la había llamado el padre de Tifa cuando su madre había preguntado por ella. Sencillo casi rayando lo común.

-Quien quiera que haya sido hizo una buena elección… Queda perfecto para un chico como Cloud- La voz un tanto aguda de Reno lleno la estancia con potencia y logró de algún modo calmar la ansiedad del rubio que seguía con la mirada clavada en el kimono –no perdamos tiempo, hay que prepararte- La voz sonó justo en el oído de Cloud y este saltó nervioso ante la repentina mano en su hombro. En algún momento, que no había notado, Reno había salvado la distancia entre los dos.

"Prepararlo" No era la primera vez que Cloud escuchaba eso. Aerith también lo había dicho, pero ninguno se dignaba a explicarle, simplemente hacían lo que querían de él sin siquiera detenerse a explicarlo. ¿Acaso pasaría algo de lo que su mente había imaginado hacia tan solo unos minutos?, ¿Qué tan alto era el precio a pagar por sus nuevas comodidades?, ¿Se le permitiría negarse?... Aunque eso significara convertirse en el sirviente de menor nivel dentro de la Okiya no le importaría, preferiría mil veces eso a que le obligaran a "prepararse" para un hombre. Menos para ÉSE hombre. Aerith había evadido el tema por completo y cuando quiso preguntar ya no estaba cerca. Tifa había dado algunas puntadas cuando se entero de que lo "prepararían" pero el simple "una prostituta no seria bien visto en casa" no había servido más que para llenarlo de dudas y disparar todos sus temores. Él no era prostituta, ni siquiera era una mujer. Pero él tampoco había preguntado, y no por falta de ganas, simplemente temía la paliza que podría llegar con ello. Sin embargo aquí no estaba Aerith y mucho menos Hojo. Y la rabia acumulada mezclada con el miedo y la incertidumbre no eran buenas concejeras.

Se giró hacia ellos y clavando la mirada en Reno simplemente habló.

-Todo el mundo habla de prepararme, todos me miran con lastima cuando lo hacen…- Reno esquivo su mirada al sentirse, tal vez, culpable y Cloud siguió con decisión, ignorando completamente a Tifa que ahora no parecía más que una silueta más oscura entre las sombras -Todos se refieren a mi como "es él" y yo empiezo a preguntarme si alguien se dignará a decírmelo- Su tono subió un poco y la ironía cubrió sus palabras. Reno abrió la boca y él rápidamente continua hablando, sin detenerse, dejando todo fluir. Tifa caminó hasta la pared del fondo y se quedó allí, recargada contra esta en una pose poco propia de una geisha. -¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?, ¡¿Por qué tengo la cara pintada como si de una geisha se tratara? ¡No soy una de ellas! ¡Soy un chico!- Apenas había subido la voz, realmente estaba tan cansado que no se sentía con ganas de realmente luchar contra lo que sea que lo estuviera arrastrando. El pánico le había agarrotado los músculos, el miedo le mantenía alerta y la incertidumbre le llenaba de desesperación.

Una carcajada burlona, desde el fondo del cuarto llenó la habitación. -Que bien que lo reconoces, NO eres una geisha, ni siquiera una chica - Tifa remarco con inusitada crueldad la última frase, pero eso significaba poco para Cloud. Este, sin embargo, esperaba su respuesta de un Reno que no sabia cómo contestar sin desobedecer a Hojo, un Reno que ni siquiera había escuchado las palabras de la Geisha. No podía responder, no con Tifa en el mismo lugar.

-Cloud…- Reno empezó a hablar, tenia más o menos claro que realmente no debía decir nada. Según Hojo bastaba con que le prepararan. "Él no tiene por qué saber más" eso había dicho cuando anuncio en el cuarto de preparación que Cloud había sido "solicitado" por Don Corneo. ¡De todos ése hombre!. Ampliamente reconocido por cambiar de compañera como una geisha cambia de kimono, preferir las primerizas y deshonrarlas con crueldad. Un hombre al que no se le podía negar la entrada a ninguna casa de té. Finalmente no supo como continuar, no con todo el revoltijo de ideas, recuerdos y conversaciones que anidaba caóticamente en su cabeza. Simplemente calló, aun sosteniendo tristemente la exigente mirada de Cloud.

Y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1- Es como la ropa interior usada con los Kimonos, por lo general de algodón, blanca y muy delgada

2-Mujer de compañía. No debe confundírseles con prostitutas. Las geishas vendían talentos, no sus cuerpos –salvo en una ceremonia especial llamada Mizuage, para la que se "vendía" su virginidad-.

3-Hombre de compañía. Una especie de Geisha masculino que en una época previa a la de las propias geishas eran populares entre las esferas más altas de la sociedad japonesa

4- Cama tradicional japonesa consistente en un colchón y una funda unidas y suficientemente plegables como para poder ser almacenado durante el día y permitir otros usos en la habitación.

5-Es la casa que da alojamiento a una maiko o geisha mientras dura su nenki, o contrato.

6- Es un colgador especial para kimonos por lo general de madera o bambú lacados.

7- Barra de incienso que se usaba para saber cuanto debía pagar el cliente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**Pancra:** Y tras la puerta numero 1...!

**Maru: **No lo diré :D ¡Lestat! La primera historia con Owata Pro… ¡Es una sensación increíble! No se imaginan.

Estaba algo preocupada por cómo saldría, espero realmente que lo esté logrando porque para este proyecto he tenido que investigar mucho y lo he repetido una y mil veces U.U

Mana también ha tenido un momento difícil tranquilizándome y corrigiendo esto así que ¡Gracias Mana!

**Pancra:** Hablas mucho…

**Maru:** ¬¬ Cambiando de tema, espero que les guste esto, planeo subir capitulo cada dos semanas :D

**Pancra: **Eso lo veremos…

**Maru:** ¡Hidoi! ¡En todo caso en serio lean, disfruten y dejen comentario!

**P.d.** **Les recomiendo My Wish is Like a Shooting Star un maravilloso fanfiction de mi muy querida Beta: Mana, también publicado por esta cuenta :D**

**RECUERDEN: Los comentarios alimentan las ganas de seguir escribiendo :D**


	2. Numb

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO**

**...**

**NUMB**

**...**

Los tres voltearon al instante para encontrar a una muy cargada Yuffie, que al tener la atención de todos se encendió como una de las muchas lámparas que reposaban, en un muy precario equilibrio, entre sus brazos. Tifa soltó un bufido exasperado y el aire inundó a raudales los pulmones de Reno, quien nunca notó en que momento había dejado de respirar; Cloud, por su parte, apenas dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio en cuanto identifico a Yuffie. La pobre chica se encogió y educadamente se inclinó ante el Taikomochi y la Geisha, su postura tan tiesa como había sido la de Cloud los primeros días luego de la primera paliza. Reno aún lo recordaba, días de silencio y atemorizada sumisión.

-Reno-san, Shinra-sama le está esperando en Hachi no Chaya. [1]- Anunció tímida la chicha y Reno maldijo mentalmente, de todos los momentos que pudo haber elegido para solicitarle este era sin dudas el peor. Tifa dejo escapar una risita entre burla y alivio, al fin su oportunidad se mostraba, y esta vez fue Cloud quien dejó escapar ruidosamente el aire que contenía sin darse cuenta, dejando ir con él toda su rabia y valentía.

La cabeza de Reno se lleno de terror ante la mera idea de dejar la preparación del chico en manos de la geisha. Para nadie era un secreto que Tifa había intentado llamar la atención del hombre usando casi cualquier artimaña que se le ocurriera, pero él, luego de dejar en claro que la belleza "vulgar" (Sí, esa misma palabra había usado) de la geisha no le interesaba, había desdeñado cualquier intento hecho por esta para llamar su atención. Reno jamás logró entender cómo era siquiera posible que alguien quisiera llamar la atención de Don Corneo, pero Tifa era una chica ambiciosa con métodos extraños y pronto se rindió en intentar entenderla.

Yuffie sentía la pesada tensión entre los ocupantes del cuarto, casi podía cortarla con un kunai o cualquiera de sus armas, pero había sido despojada de todas ellas al entrar a la Okiya como una simple sirvienta. Se estremeció al sentir la irritada mirada de Tifa sobre ella y esperó ansiosa a que alguien le indicara que podía entrar de una vez por todas (Vamos, que el peso de los candelabros y las lámparas no era ligero precisamente). Y mientras esperaba sus pensamientos viajaron hacia el chico de ojos inusualmente azules que se había comportado, de forma tosca y torpe, como su hermano mayor desde el primer momento de su llegada. Sintió pena por él.

No estaba enterada completamente de la nueva situación de su amigo, solo sabía que su posición dentro de la Okiya había mejorado ligeramente y, por los comentarios de algunas de las maiko, tal vez, con un poco de práctica y buena educación e influencia, según Aerith, podría fácilmente igualar la posición que ostentaba Reno o incluso Tifa. Pero sabía de buena fuente el odio que la Geisha sentía hacia todos y conocía de primera mano el especial desprecio que dirigía a su compañero de tareas… No sabía si sentir pena de Cloud o alegrarse. Entonces vio la expresión en el rostro de la geisha, y solo por ello, por poder ver la cara de fastidio y su actitud claramente enfadada, decidió que se alegraba de que al fin el bastardo de Hojo hubiera reconocido la belleza de su amigo; aunque sin duda alguna le preocupaba el destino de este, estaba casi segura que Cloud no tendría idea de quién le había hecho objetivo de su admiración ¡claro que no! De lo contrario podría estar viendo una guerra campal en esta misma sala. Sin embargo, por el ambiente, estaba segura que pronto estallaría.

Bufó. Como si fuera posible que su tranquilo amigo se opusiera a alguien superior que él… Y aun así, ante la imagen mental de una geisha y un taikomochi intentando controlar a su revoltoso amigo se le escapó una risita, rápidamente acallada por la mirada fulminante que le dedico la Geisha. Aún recordaba cuando hacia unos meses había luchado con garras y dientes para defenderla a su llegada. Pero su Cloud no era así, nunca lucharía por sí mismo. Él era una de esas personas que necesitaba de otros para poder pelear. Su semblante se ensombreció. Cloud no siempre tendría otro. Entonces, al fin alguien se digno a hacer algo más que matarse entre si con miradas resentidas y de advertencia.

-Gracias, Yuffie.- La voz del taikomochi salió mucho más aliviada de lo que pretendía. Realmente no quería dejar a Cloud al cuidado de Tifa, y sin embargo era su única opción. Rufus estaba aún por encima de Hojo. Miró la expresión ensombrecida de Cloud y entendió que este de adelantaba a las acciones que podría tomar Tifa en su contra una vez a solas, pero si estaba en sus manos no lo permitiría. -Entra, alumbra el lugar y ayuda a la preparación de Cloud. Recuerda que no vendemos carne, sino talentos y compañía.- Caminó frente a Cloud y, peleando el impulso de abrazarlo con fuerza, apretó torpemente el hombro derecho justo antes de pasar al lado de la niña regalándole una mirada cómplice que la pequeña comprendió al instante (Alabada fuera su intuición y suspicacia).

Lentamente el cuarto se iluminó. Cuando lo habían traído la poca luz, que se colaba por la pequeña rejilla rectangular cerca del techo, dejaba en penumbra gran parte del cuarto, dándole solo la ligerea idea de un cuarto amplio y, en el rincón del fondo, algún tipo de mueble grande y alto que casi ocupaba toda la pared. Ahora, a la luz de las nuevas farolas que Yuffie acababa de encender, la ligera impresión de amplitud se vio remplazada por la contundente certeza de que este cuarto era tan grande que fácilmente cabrían allí al menos ocho futones [2] más, aparte del suyo, y aun quedaría espacio más que suficiente para acomodar varios muebles más.

En la pared frente a la entrada, estaban las dos pequeñas rejillas a ras del suelo superior y contra ella se apoyaba el pesado mueble de innumerables cajones, madera oscura y lacada con delicados pétalos de Loto pintados en pálidos tonos rosa y amarillo, el mueble era tan grande que terminaba justo debajo de la rejilla más alejada y se extendía casi hasta alcanzar la otra rejilla. A la derecha estaban los muebles que ya conocía: el pequeño tocador con el amplio espejo, de algún tipo de madera en rojiza e igualmente lacado, la caja de maquillaje de madera blanca y lacada sin decoración alguna; junto a estos el ikou que sostenía el kimono y las demás prendas. El futón [3] doblado se apoyaba en un rincón contra la pared del fondo del cuarto.

Absorto como estaba en la apreciación de su nuevo cuarto le sobresaltó descubrir la alarmante cercanía de la geisha, a menos de un paso de él con claras intenciones de tocarle la cara. Le arruinaría el maquillaje. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás y el Ikou tras él se tambaleo peligrosamente cuando chocó contra él. Una exclamación de Yuffie inundó el lugar y Tifa sonrió maliciosamente.

-Oh, Pequeño, no deberías asustarte…- Su tono meloso contrastaba con la desagradable mueca de falsa ternura que reflejaba su rostro. En el fondo de sus ojos, Cloud, podía fácilmente distinguir el odio que le profesaba. Un escalofrió recorrió de arriba a bajo su espalda dejando el bello bajo la nuca dolorosamente erizado. -Solo deseaba quitar un poco el exceso de maquillaje, no te preocupes, cumpliré las ordenes de Oto-san…- Su sonrisa falsamente condescendiente muto a algo peligrosamente maligno. -Al menos por esta noche.- Completo finalmente y Cloud no supo si alegrarse por la pequeña tregua o temerla con toda su alma. Como fuera, estaba seguro que nada bueno saldría de esta nueva situación. Menos sin Reno cerca.

-Señora…- La voz de Yuffie sonó desde atrás, indecisa pero fuerte. –Cloud debe ser preparado en poco tiempo… Corneo-san…- Se vio abruptamente cortada cuando la geisha giró repentinamente encarándola, mostrándole una muesca de asco. Calló de inmediato y sumisamente bajó la cabeza. ¡Mierda! Algunas veces olvidaba lo mucho que la mujer-demonio odiaba que alguna "criatura inferior" le dijera que hacer.

-Sé lo que se tiene que hacer.- Su voz sonó rabiosa, se acercó peligrosamente. Cualquier calor, que el cuerpo de la pequeña hubiera mantenido, escapó inmediatamente; dejándole la espina cubierta de un sudor frio que en su corazón se tradujo en miedo. -Tu solo encárgate de no entrometerte.- El más puro odio se reflejo en sus palabras, atemorizando aún más a Yuffie. –Asquerosa sirvienta.- Completó desdeñosamente. La niña se encogió, de miedo, cuando la geisha levantó la mano con claras intenciones de golpearla. "Kami, si tuviera mis kunais, al menos una shuriken [4]…" El pensamiento cruzó rápido su mente e instintivamente levantó el brazo para protegerse del golpe, cerró los ojos con fuerza, mentalizándose para aguantar el dolor sin gritar. No le daría el gusto, un le quedaba un poco de orgullo, el suficiente para aguantar como le había enseñado su padre. Pero el golpe jamás llegó. En cambio el ruido del rose constante de la seda se escucho claramente, seguido de una exclamación de sorpresa histérica.

-¡NO!- El grito de Cloud inundó el cuarto, masculino pero manteniendo un deje infantil, que obligó a Yufftie a abrir los ojos. Frente a ella, la mano de la geisha era fuertemente apretada por un Cloud a medio vestir. Sus ojos brillantes, llenos de rabia, su expresión fiera, retadora, su mano libre apretada en un fuerte puño, tan fuerte que sus nudillos de ponían cada vez más blancos. Pensó que si seguía apretando el puño, se lastimaría la mano, justo como ese día semanas atrás. La mujer forcejeaba para liberarse pero Cloud no la soltaba. Una mueca de dolor asomó en su, hasta ahora, desafiante expresión. La lastimaba. Se asustó, no por la geisha, sino por lo que esta podría hacerle luego a su amigo.

-¡SUELTEME ANIMAL!- Gritó furiosa la geisha al tiempo que golpeaba al chiquillo, con su mano libre, en el pecho. ¿Quien diría que ese cuerpo, desgarbado y delgaducho, podía esconder tanta fuerza? Su muñeca empezaba a doler realmente. La alarmas sonaron en su cabeza; en un momento tan importante para una geisha no podía permitirse tener marca alguna en su hermosa piel.

-¡Cloud, basta!- Rogo angustiada, sin embargo, él parecía no escuchar. Su mirada completamente fija en la geisha, como si quisiera hacerla desaparecer en un instante. Sin saber exactamente que hacer, y más por instinto que otra cosa, se agarró a la mano libre del chico, en un desesperado intento por calmar la situación. Al parecer había funcionado; sintió relajarse, ligeramente, los músculos bajo su agarre.

-No la tocarás.- Como queriendo afirmar sus palabras apretó más fuerte, la fragilidad de esa muñeca en sus manos parecía incitar a ser rota, la neblina roja en su mente se espesó llenando de rabia reprimida cualquier resquicio de razón. Un quejido más profundo y lastimero abandonó los labios de la geisha. Y aquello fue todo lo que necesito para volver en sí.

Soltó apresuradamente la muñeca de la mujer y retrocedió torpemente tanto como le permitió Yuffie, aún agarrada a su brazo izquierdo, la ira dando paso al terror y el arrepentimiento. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Un minuto antes había estado atento a los movimientos de la geisha cerca de su amiga, sabía que ella era propensa a maltratar a la servidumbre y no quería que lastimara a la niña, y al siguiente tenía la delicada muñeca entre sus dedos, apretaba con fuerza salida de quien sabe donde, y le gustaba. Le había gustado sentir la ira descargada contra aquella mujer que había jugado con él de pequeña en las calles de la villa, contra la geisha que le había asegurado un par de marcas en la espalda, por suerte no permanentes pero si dolorosas mientras estuvieron, contra la amiga que no había dudado en traicionar su amistad y degradarlo a la humillante forma de un mero sirviente sin derecho, si quiera, a su propio cuerpo. Porque, sí, el sabia que ella había aconsejado a Oto-san para aprovechar el trato Corneo. Rabia volvió a correr por su sistema, pero el miedo, de lo que acababa de hacer, perforaba profundo sobre su estómago y bajo sus pulmones… Si, no se hubiera detenido… La ira era mala consejera.

La respiración irregular de Cloud era el único sonido que rompía el silencio sepulcral que se había instalado entre ellos. Todos parecían congelados, la geisha parecía anclada en el mismo lugar, agarrándose con fuerza su muñeca lastimada, el pobre Cloud temblaba como una hoja al viento, parecía querer llorar, Yuffie no podía soltarlo y se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo. Todo era un desastre. Si había logrado marcar la piel de la geisha habría un gran problema. Yuffie ya podía imaginarlo; la furia de Hojo descargada contra el chico y muy probablemente contra ella también, el castigo venidero y la perdida de la única oportunidad que tendrían de igualar un sirviente a la geisha.

-Lo-Lo siento…- Al tiempo que la voz del joven llenaba la estancia, rota y teñida de verdadero arrepentimiento, se lanzó al piso en la postura tradicional para pedir perdón: de rodillas con los brazos estirados al frente y las manos como si quisieran alcanzar sus pies, la cabeza completamente escondida entre sus brazos, su frente tocando el piso y su cara oculta por los mechones de pelo dorado que salían disparados en cualquier dirección de su cabeza. Una digna reverencia para un insignificante granjero. Le sorprendió encontrar a la niña en la misma posición aun sin soltar el brazo del joven. Cloud seguía siendo un sirviente y ése conocimiento seguía anclado a él.

Tifa había pensado que le encantaría ver al chico quebrado, incapaz de oponerse a sus deseos, humillado al extremo; pero ahora no podía estar tan segura… Él le había recordado su fuerza, la misma que había usado tantas veces para defenderla cuando eran chiquillos en busca de aventuras en el jardín de los vecinos. Miró a la niña agarrada al brazo de Cloud y lo entendió, no había reaccionado antes porque lo que pasaba no representaba peligro para otros, sin embargo ella había actuado en contra de la niña y se había convertido en el foco de la violencia guardada por el joven. Se recuperó rápidamente. Sabía cómo obtener lo que quería del niño. ¡Que empezara la verdadera actuación!

-Largo.- Ordenó con un tono completamente recuperado del miedo y la sorpresa anterior. Al instante tanto Cloud como Yuffie se pusieron en pie y caminaron hacia la puerta. –Usted se queda, Cloud.- Completó rápidamente. El chico se detuvo inmediatamente y se giró haca ella, pero mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

-Pero, Señora…- Su voz sonó mucho más suave y cargada de miedo de que lo que hubiera querido, se enfureció consigo misma. Pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer realmente.

-¡LARGO!- Gritó demandante, pero la niña se mantuvo en su lugar viendo a Cloud con la preocupación pintada en toda la cara. La niña quería quedarse pero ella no podía permitirlo, la necesitaba lejos, no le importaría hacer todo el trabajo con tal de que la mocosa se largara de una vez. –Si sabe lo que le conviene obedecerá y se ira.- Demostró un control y una fuerza que muy claramente no poseía, pero ya había notado que ellos, en sus mentes, seguían siendo sirvientes y esa era su verdadera arma.

-Vete, Yuffie… Estaré bien…- La voz suave Cloud pareció convencer a la niña. Resignada y preocupada a partes iguales desapareció tras la puerta. La geisha esperó hasta que los pasos dejaron de escucharse.

Cuando estuvo segura de que la niña ya no estaba cerca cubrió de dos pasos el espacio que la separaba del joven y lo agarró con fuerza del cabello, halando hacia atrás, doblegándolo y disfrutando de la mueca de dolor que se formó en el delicado rostro de su examigo. Disfrutó el momento, saboreando la victoria.

-Harás lo que te diga, Cloud, o el castigo por atreverte a tocarme lo sufrirá tu amiguita.- Dijo apretando más fuerte sus cabellos. Vio la rabia cumularse en el fondo de las pupilas azules y por un momento temió. Apretó con más fuerza, halando más hacia atrás; sintió cómo su amigo perdía el equilibrio ligeramente.

No podía creerlo. ¿En serio lo odiaba tanto? Y si lo hacia… ¿Por qué? Parecía imposible encontrar la razón. Él no había hecho algo que le asegurara el odio tan profundo de la geisha, y si lo había hecho ni siquiera lo había notado. La tristeza lo inundó, todavía recordaba la niña tierna e increíblemente amable que había sido Tifa en el pasado. Niña que al parecer desapareció cuando se vio rodeada de todo el lujo que la vida de geisha podía proporcionarle. Lujo y riqueza más allá de la imaginable en la pequeña villa en la que habían vivido… Maldijo por lo bajo cuando el dolor atravesó, punzante, su cuero cabelludo. No había salida más que ceder a obedecer a la geisha por su propio bien y el de Yuffie.

-Lo haré.- Dijo finalmente y de inmediato fue liberado. Miró a la geisha con el resentimiento grabado en sus ojos y la tristeza en su expresión. La mujer frente a él sonreía de una forma que le hizo sentir miedo, no una sonrisa suave ni triunfante, sino una llena de oscura satisfacción… Como la de Hojo cuando lo había visto a su merced por primera vez. El miedo hizo presa de él, el temblor se hizo evidente cuando la geisha lo tomó de la mano y lo guio, nuevamente, hacia al frente del mueble con el espejo.

-Excelente, mientras te mantengas así… Sabrás lo que es tener una buena hermana mayor… - Mientras las palabras dejaban la boca de la mujer, pasaba delicadamente una mano por su pelo. Una caricia que envió una ráfaga de electricidad por toda su columna. La vio intentar ordenar un poco su cabello sin ningún resultado. La imagen que reflejaban en el espejo era completamente inverosímil, tanto que le era imposible dejar de verla. Ella acariciaba su pelo con el cariño de una madre y sonreía tranquilamente, él, al contrario, mostraba una expresión completamente aterrorizada, todos sus músculos tensionados hasta el punto del dolor. Quiso reír, pero estaba seguro que no saldría nada más que un intento de risa inundado de histeria. De repente una mano se apretó con fuerza en su hombro, enterrando sin piedad sus largas uñas. –Desobedece, falta a tu palabra, y te destruiré.- Completó con la crueldad de una bruja malvada, de esas de las que tanto le había hablado su madre cuando era niño. El temblor en su cuerpo se intensifico y la Tifa del espejo lo miraba con maldad destructiva. Kami, ¿En qué se había metido? Si antes no se odiaba por su debilidad, ahora sí lo hacia por su idiotez. Caer de semejante forma ante la geisha…

Se quedaron unos minutos así, viéndose a través del espejo, y sin previo aviso la geisha empezó a moverse; primero hacia el mueble que sostenía el espejo para tomar un sencillo cepillo de madera sin lacar, se volvió a posicionar tras él y lentamente cepilló sus cabellos. Extrañado, Cloud pensó que realmente parecía como si los estuviera enredando mucho más pero antes de poder constatarlo, dejó su tarea y paso a su lado para pararse frente a él y examinarlo centímetro a centímetro con ojo clínico, desde la punta más alta de su pelo hasta el dedo más pequeño de sus pies. Era incómodo.

Verse sometido al análisis minucioso de una mujer era incómodo. Siempre lo había sido, en especial desde que su madre había dejado de cubrirle la cabeza con gorros en un intento por ocultar su pelo. Le daba la impresión de que en algún momento se lanzarían y le clavarían los dientes en algún lado, sin importar lo mucho que pasara en todo momento, siempre se sentiría como un conejo cazado cuando una mujer, u hombre, hacia eso. Se sentía desnudo, no le gustaba. Y el hecho de que quien lo mirara fuera Tifa, al parecer, su peor enemiga, no ayudaba en absoluto. Sorpresivamente la geisha dejó escapar un suspiro decepcionado y él se sobresaltó.

-Nos espera un arduo trabajo, será mejor empezar.- Sorpresivamente su voz no revelaba rastros de la anterior maldad demostrada, pero él no sabía como interpretarlo. Igualmente, a estas alturas, le era imposible relajarse ante ella, así que simplemente guardo silencio y bajo su mirada. Que hiciera lo que quisiera, su cuerpo empezaba a doler de tanta tensión muscular y descargas emocionales. Él se rendía.

La geisha volvió suspirar resignada y entonces sus pies salieron del campo de visión de Cloud, el ruido de telas contra madera se volvió a escuchar, seguido de pasos amortiguados en el tatami. La sintió detenerse tras él.

-¿A qué esperas? Quítate el kimono- Ordenó cortante y llena de impaciencia.

Cloud tembló. Se suponía que sería un chico quien le ayudara con su vestimenta. Sin embargo la geisha era la única encargada de su preparación y eso en lugar de "ayudar", que se suponía era lo que debería hacer, hacia las cosas mucho mas complicadas. Una mujer le ordenaba desnudarse. Una mujer que lo odiaba. Intentando hallar alguna afirmación le permitiera pensar que no lo vería desnudo, se dijo que realmente no lo haría. Entre sus ropas, al salir del baño, había encontrado el femenino nagajuban rojo y Rufus lo había obligado a usarlo. Eso es, ella lo vería en su nagajuban, que aunque trasparente no dejaría ver nada más aparte de la tela blanca de su fundoshi [5]. La vergüenza lo hizo enrojecer tanto que sus mejillas quemaron.

-Cloud…- Entre impaciente y fastidiada, Tifa canturreó tras él. Como respuesta el miedo se atenazo y casi sin pensarlo desató la pequeña y descolorida tela azul que hacia las veces de obi en su humilde atuendo. Seguido y temblando de una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza dejó caer de sus hombros al piso el la tosca tela gris. La risita de la geisha se escuchó en cuanto la tela descanso por completo en el piso. -¿Ves? No era tan malo, no es como si hubiera algo que ocultar… No eres una chica.- Ella sonaba casi condescendiente pero, como muchas veces antes, eso podía ser perfectamente falso. Al pensar en ello, Cloud era capaz de detectar un filoso tono de burla maliciosa, justo en el final de la frase, no entendía la razón de ello… Él, claramente, no lo era. Aunque lo quisieran hacer pasar por una. Entonces lo entendió y la humillación llenó todo resquicio de orgullo que pudiera haber quedado.

Las telas volvieron a rozar tras él y la mirada impaciente de la geisha de se clavo en él a través del espejo y él, como si la entendiera, más bien en un acto de puro instinto, hecho los brazos ligeramente hacia atrás. El peso del kimono se instaló en sus brazos y con un fluido movimiento descansó en sus hombros. La escuchó alejarse y retirar algunas telas del ikou.

-Esa Aerith, haciendo todo como quiere… - Empezó a hablar nuevamente, a pesar de su silencio.- Se nota que no sigue las costumbres. –Sonó pretenciosa. Volvía a estar tras él, esta vez acomodando el cuello del kimono, arreglando los prenses, moviendo sus manos completamente frías a lo largo de su cuerpo tembloroso. Pronto estuvo frente a él amarrando las capas del obi [6] justo donde terminaba su pecho. -Empezando por su indecente enamoramiento con ese simple segunda clase…- Dijo mientras apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria el nudo del obi. Había algo raro… Este nudo no se apretaba a la espalda, donde había visto tantas veces que las ayudas de vestuario anudaban los obi normalmente, se anudaba en el frente, justo encima de su ombligo, donde casi empezaba su pecho. Sin embargo decidió pasar el hecho por alto, después de todo, un nudo en otro lugar ¿Qué importancia tenia? En cambio dedico su atención, por primera vez, a la conversación de la geisha.

- No es así, Zack y ella solo son cliente y geisha.- Aclaro firmemente, en un tono que casi parecía susurro. La geisha detuvo todos sus movimientos frente a él y le dedico una mirada incrédula, inmediatamente Cloud bajó nuevamente la mirada y se mordió la lengua. El recordatorio del trato se mantenía bajo la delicada superficie de falsa cordialidad.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso te dijo?– La burla claramente expuesta en su tono, una ceja levantada demostraba su completa incredulidad. -Que inocente eres… Una geisha no puede tener clientes tan… Cercanos, aprende eso.- Sonrió condescendiente cuando Cloud volvió a verla, la derrota hacia sus ojos de un azul más oscuro de lo normal, pero aun así hermosos. Maldita sea la belleza del chico.

-Si…- Cedió finalmente, luego de minutos taladrándola con la mirada. Algunas veces se preguntaba qué se sentiría recibir una mirada apasionada de esos impresionantes ojos. Aparto con rabia el pensamiento y se concentró en su tarea.

-Diosa… ¿Acaso pretendíamos ahogarte?- Sus manos se posaron en el cuello del kimono y tiraron hacia arriba, permitiéndole descubrir una pequeña parte de la pálida piel entre el cuello y el hombro. En un acto reflejo, Cloud apretó con fuerza el tomoeri [7], intentando mantenerlo en su lugar. Una cosa era dejar que la geisha lo vistiera, otra muy diferente que lo desvistiera. La geisha forcejeó un rato con el chico hasta que cansada, le dedico una mirada de advertencia antes de hablar. –No hagas esto, Cloud, el… Bienestar de tu amiga depende de ti, recuérdalo.- La manos de Cloud soltaron su agarre en la tela y cayeron desganadas a sus lados. Otra vez saboreaba la derrota de su amigo, la sensación indescriptible de tener el control total sobre otro la hizo sonreír. Con fuerza sacó la tela de su agarre bajo el obi y permitió que se deslizara hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto el nagajuban rojo que usaba el chico. Sonrió aún más y repitió el proceso con la delicada prenda casi trasparente. Esta vez tuvo que dar vuelta alrededor del chico para halar la tela hacia atrás bajo el kimono. -Suelta más el tomoeri, eso es, que se vean los hombros… Qué hermoso taikomochi serás…- Para cuando la mujer volvió a situarse frente a él, el kimono colgaba precariamente de sus hombros, dejando al descubierto su largo cuello y parte de la espalda; lo único que evitaba que la prenda cayera completamente por su espalda era el apretado obi.

Definitivamente algo estaba terriblemente mal con esta vestimenta, no con el kimono sino con la forma en que debía llevarlo. Pero Cloud estaba lo suficientemente derrotado como para poner resistencia. Maldito fuera si permitía que la maldad de la geisha recayera sobre su pequeña amiga. Había tomado la determinación de defenderla, incluso de Oto-san, en cuanto la vio entrar temblando de miedo y con una mejilla magullada por la puerta principal. Y no iba a fallar, no esta vez. Su línea de pensamiento se vio cortada cuando la geisha presionó la punta de su dedo bajo su mentón, aterrando en el proceso la uña en la delicada piel, en un intento de hacer que levantara la cara y la mirara. Cedió ante el dolor y la miro directo a los ojos, intentando no dejarle ver su rabia. La geisha lo examinó y chasqueo la lengua.

-No, no, no… Tienes mucho maquillaje… Tu piel es hermosa sin todo eso…Quitare un poco aquí.- Dijo poniendo la punta de su dedo frio en la parte de atrás de la nuca- Aquí.- señalo esta vez la parte baja de la quijada.- Y diluiré un poco el tono blanco de tu cara… Tal vez un poco de rojo al borde de los ojos… Si.- Sin esperar respuesta alguna de Cloud, tomó una tela de alguno de los cajones de la caja de maquillaje y tal como dijo, retiró partes del maquillaje con tal fuerza que estaba seguro que su piel se vería roja, en su cara, sin embargo, fue increíblemente delicada. La mujer era una completa paradoja para Cloud, una muy peligrosa e inestable.

Inesperadamente una mano delicada acarició nuevamente su cabello, retiró algunos mechones que insistían en atravesar el rostro del joven. Tifa siempre había envidiado ese pelo, desde la primera vez que lo había visto, escapando rebelde bajo el deslucido gorro de lana que siempre en aquella época, en un vano intento por ocultarlo del mundo… Era un cabello único, tal vez únicamente comparable al de Shinra-sama, pero no por ello igualado. Hacia mucho tiempo había escuchado una discusión de sus padres; raramente lo hacían, pero esa noche discutían por la vergüenza que significaba mantener la madre de Cloud en el pueblo. Esa noche se habían dicho muchas cosas y una de ellas era la insinuación del parentesco del pequeño con la familia Shinra. No lo había creído, pero ahora… Tenía un aire que le recordaba al joven señor Rufus. "Ridículo" Pensó.

-Y ese cabello… ¿Qué haremos con ese nido?- Bufó, el pelo del niño era muy corto, muy rebelde. Podías acabar de cepillarlo y al minuto siguiente ya tenía enredos aquí y allá. Imposible de recoger en un moño, sin embargo eso no era del todo necesario, Cloud bien podría llevarlo suelto, tal vez acomodar un poco el flequillo. Y definitivamente desenredar la parte de atrás, sonrío con sorna. Caminó al mueble y recogió la peineta, de dientes finos y juntos, que había visto antes. Volvió junto al chico y enterró la peineta con fuerza en el nudo más notable, el que ella misma había hecho antes, y tiró con fuerza.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó al momento que sintió el fuerte tirón en su cabeza, había sido tan fuerte y repentino que echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un inútil intento de que el dolor se detuviera. Lo sabia, en vez de peinar su cabello la geisha lo había enredado más. No podía ser más cruel. Impotente y lleno de rabia decidió no quejarse más, no le daría el gusto. No la dejaría verlo quebrado y doblegado a ella, no más. Aguantaría, jugaría sus cartas lo mejor que pudiera y entonces buscaría la forma de alejarse lo más posible de ella. Lo haría. Cerró los ojos preparándose para los tirones venideros, se mordió el labio para acallar los quejidos y empuño sus manos con fuerza, enterrándose las uñas en la palma, para no volver a atacarla.

-No te quejes, es lo máximo que puedo hacer por tu pelo… -La geisha había notado el intento del chico por parecer fuerte, por lo que había halado con más fuerza de la necesaria cada vez que enterraba la peineta en el cabello del chico. Entre los dientes se hallaba la prueba: cabellos dorados arrancados de raíz se enredaban entre estos. Había decidido que esta noche le demostraría lo que ella podía hacer con él. Tenia que entender que no podría igualarse a ella, él no era nada para ser considerado alguien digno de llevar el kimono que ahora vestía, ni para llamar la atención de sus clientes tan descaradamente. -En todo caso, habrá que pintarlo de negro… -El chico se estremeció. Ella saboreó el momento un breve instante antes de continuar.-Pero después, ahora no hay tiempo.- Internamente Cloud lo agradecía. Jamás había creído que si perdiera su tono natural se sentiría tan amenazado, ahora le sonaba a que simplemente dejaría de ser él mismo. No lo permitiría, tanto como pudiera evitaría que pintaran su pelo del tradicional negro.- Y habrá que hacer algo para que deje de ir en todas direcciones, te lo dejaras crecer- Concluyó con un toque borlón en el tono. Cloud podría con eso. No era la gran cosa, muchos chicos de su edad llevaban el pelo largo.

Para cuando los tirones de pelo terminaron, los ojos de Cloud estaban llorosos, el hormigueo en su cuero cabelludo era ligeramente doloroso. Se negó a volver a subir la mirada al espejo por miedo a ver que le había hecho la geisha en el cabello. Los pasos de la geisha se volvieron a escuchar por la estancia, esta vez fueron seguidos inmediatamente del ruido de cajones que se abrían y cerraban con rapidez, múltiples objetos de metal chocaban entre sí cuando la geisha revolvía dentro de ellos. Finalmente el último cajón abierto se cerró y el ruido cesó. Sin decir una palabra la geisha volvió tras él.

-Al piso, siéntate.- Ordenó. Él obedeció al instante y permaneció un momento sentado sobre sus piernas al típico estilo japonés. La peineta volvió a enterrarse en su cabeza, esta vez trazando caminos en medio de su cabello; algunas veces ella hacia uso de más fuerza de la necesaria para separar un mechón de otro y terminaba lastimando su sensibilizado cuero cabelludo. Se preguntó si habría sangre e intentó contener los quejidos de dolor lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando creyó que todo había terminado, y que finalmente Tifa había dado por finalizada su pequeña sesión de tortura, un instrumento delgado y metálico se enterró con saña en su cabello enredando su pelo en algunas vueltas, tirando con fuerza, raspando la piel al punto de hacerla sangrar, esta vez en serio. Esta vez no tuvo suerte acallando sus quejidos y más de una vez escaparon libres. Intentó alejarse de la mujer pero esta lo mantenía firmemente agarrado por el cabello, enterrando una y otra vez esos delgados palillos. Para cuando terminó sus ojos habían dejado escapar algunas lágrimas y su cabeza pesaba mucho más que antes.

-Quejica. – Se burló despiadadamente la mujer. –Bien, creo que hemos terminado contigo.- Comentó pasando frente a él, interponiéndose entre el espejo y él. Extendió la mano para que Cloud la tomara y cuando la mano indecisa y temblorosa del chico estuvo en la suya, tiró para ponerlo de pie. Secó las lágrimas que corrían libres. Y sonrió satisfecha.

Cloud se sintió atemorizado en cuanto enfrento la mirada de la geisha, esta vez cargada de suficiencia. Un ligero brillo de burla se veía en las profundidades negras que ella tenia por ojos. La curiosidad lo llenaba, quería saber como se vería enfundado en ese kimono ridículamente caro, con la cara blanca y los labios rojos, sin embargo el miedo evitaba que alejara su mirada de ella para ver su reflejo. En ese momento, más que temer a la geisha, temía ver en lo que esta lo había convertido.

Una vez, cuando tenía cuatro años, en la villa habían hecho un festival, no recordaba exactamente cual, pero él había sido escogido por las ancianas del pueblo para representar un baile en la tarima principal. Madre lo había vestido con un hermoso kimono rosa y en su pelo había enredado un kanzashi [8] sumamente delicado que tenia pequeñas florecillas silvestres colgando de la punta. Le había parecido natural caminar como una niña por la plaza principal, haciendo venias y saludando a todos. Eso había sido hermoso. Ahora sin embargo la misma idea de ir por allí vestido de mujer y saludando a todos lo aterrorizaba más que cualquier cosa. Tenía miedo. De repente, sacándolo de su ensoñación, sonaron tres pequeños golpes en el marco de la puerta, una sombra se arrodilló junto a la puerta a la espera de alguna señal para hablar. Tifa la dio.

-Señora…- La voz indecisa de Yuffie llego amortiguada desde el otro lado de la puerta. –Es hora, Oto-sama ordenó que Cloud vaya directamente al salón del placer y que usted sea llevada con prontitud a Sakura no Chaya [9], para su cita con el gobernador.- Había soltado todo casi sin respirar. Cloud la compadeció. Debía sentirse ansiosa por él.

-Está bien, retírate.- Ordeno, no dijo nada más y esperó a que la niña se marchara. Volvió junto al ikuo y recogió algo del piso, se acercó a Cloud y señaló la puerta. Caminaron hasta ella, Cloud apenas era capaz de dar un paso tras otro sin pisar el borde el kimono. Abrió la puerta para ella y la dejó salir de primeras. Entonces se dio vuelta y contempló su reflejo en el espejo.

Su cabello estaba peinado en un intento de crear un patrón tradicional, enredados entre los mechones amarillos podía distinguir una absurda cantidad de kanzashis de amarillo opaco, parecían de oro. Su cara parecía una mascara pálida, no tan blanca como la de Tifa pero si extremadamente pálida, sus labios estaban pintados de un intenso rojo y sus cejas remarcadas con carbón negro. La pintura blanca se diluía bajo el mentón y desaparecía completamente. El kimono colgaba con delicadeza de sus hombros, apenas manteniéndose allí por obra y gracia del equilibrio. Los bordes del nagajuban apenas sobresalían bajo el tomoeri del kimono, el hermoso bonsái extendía sus ramas hacia el lado contrario y algunas se perdían dando vuelta a su brazo, hacia su espalda; el resto del kimono, completamente rojo, caía con gracia y se arrugaba más de lo que debería, los bordes inferiores se arrastraban completamente por el piso. Sus hombros y la mitad de su espalda estaban descubiertos. Sus pies descalzos y una mirada de completo asombro, mezclado con miedo y vergüenza, completaban su imagen de niña perdida.

-Usaras estos.- Cloud se sobresaltó cuando escucho la voz de Tifa. Se había perdido en su propia imagen. Miró lo que le mostraba y se horrorizó. La geisha dejó junto a la puerta unos okobo [10] de unos 15 centímetros de alto, negros y tan brillantes que reflejaban la luz de las lámparas. Jamás podría caminar con ellos.

-Son muy altos.- Se quejo.

-Bueno, no pretenderás destrozar el kimono cuando camines ¿no?- Espetó con altanería, como queriendo hacer sentir a Cloud tonto. Lo logró.

-…- Tifa le dio la mano mientras se montó en los okobo y lo mantuvo hasta que con pasos vacilantes llegaron a las escaleras.

Era completamente imposible caminar con eso, y el angosto kimono tampoco ayudaba. Tenia la impresión de que caería hacia adelante, o de lado tal vez, mantener el equilibrio era dificilísimo y los pocos pasos sus tobillos empezaron a resentirse. Esto sí que era tortura. Una muy humillante tortura.

-Bien, ahora todo el resto depende de ti, Cloud, ve, sube y pídele a alguien que te lleve hasta la sala del placer, allí te esperará Don Corneo, recuerda ser gentil y buen anfitrión.- La geisha no lo miró y soltó su mano para que pudiera subir las escaleras, sin embargo no lo esperó. Ella subió adelante. Él se quitó los okobo y subió descalzo.

-…- En cuanto llegó al primer piso se quedó viéndola un rato como si quisiera decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero era caso perdido, Tifa lo miraba con una leve sonrisa amistosa dibujada en su rostro, finalmente respondió desanimado y humillado. -si-

-¡Y deja de responder a todo si! Pensará que no sabes decir otra cosa- Espetó divertida. Algo le pasaba a esta mujer, eso era seguro. Abajo lo trataba de una forma completamente diferente a como lo hacia ahora.

-Sí.- respondió rápidamente. –Perdón, entiendo.- Se corrigió con la misma prisa. La mujer le regalo una sonrisa a medias.

-Excelente, ve, iré a avisar a Otosan.- ¿Cómo decía constantemente su madre cuando vivían juntos en ese pueblo que los odiaba? ¡Ah! Si, "las sonrisas esconden afilados cuchillos". No había mejor frase para describir esa mueca en el rostro de la geisha… Una sonrisa afilada, una sonrisa falsa que auguraba una puñalada profunda.

Cloud empezó a caminar vacilante por el angosto pasillo que lo llevaría hasta la salida al jardín, justo frente a él.

.

..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1. Intente traducir el nombre del bar donde Don Corneo busca su novia en el juego de Final Fantasy VII. Me salió así, porque para efectos de este fic será una casa de té –Chaya-. Ojala haya quedado bien.

2. Plural de fotón.

3. Cama tradicional japonesa.

4. Armas japonesas. Si has visto Naruto, sabes como son.

5. Ropa interior típica masculina. Consiste en una especie de "tapa rabo" de tela que se anuda a los lados y por detrás en la zona pélvica, para cubrir totalmente el miembro.

6. Faja ancha que se usa para amarrar el kimono a la altura del abdomen.

7. Vendrían siendo las solapas del kimono, la parte del cuello.

8. Es un adorno que se pone el pelo cuando este esta peinado. Vendría siendo, en este caso, una especie de palillo chino para el pelo con decoraciones colgantes del extremo más ancho.

9. Necesitaba un nombre para otra casa de té.

10. Son una especie de sandalias de madera muy altas que las geishas deben usar mientras dure su periodo como maiko, antes de ser geishas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

..

Nota de la autora: Primero que todo me disculpo por la tardanza. Me asegurare de que la próxima sea más corta. Espero les guste y ya saben:

**Lean, disfruten y comenten**.


	3. Stupid

**CAPITULO TERCERO**

**..**

**STUPID**

**..**

**.**

La noche había caído, finalmente, hacia unos pocos minutos. El viento frío empezaba a bajar de las montañas pero él no lo sentía, su cuerpo sudado y caliente por el movimiento parecía inmune a él… Había estado entrenando todo el día. Sólo en el bosque. No que le molestara, le daba igual… O eso creía; pero algunas veces era buena una compañía, en especial cuando lo que quieres es una jornada de agotador entrenamiento. A estas alturas incluso habría aceptado, de buena gana, la compañía del hiperactivo cachorro de Angeal, salvo que no estaba, o la de Genesis y sus interminables discursos sobre el final más adecuado para Loveless, pero… Tampoco estaba. Ninguno estaba en la ciudad. Habían sido enviados en algún tipo de misión de control a alguna villa fuera de la ciudad. Todos, incluso Angeal que se había dedicado casi exclusivamente al entrenamiento de cadetes. Y él no.

Él, el mejor general del ejército Shin-Ra, estaba estancado en la ciudad sin ninguna otra tarea más que descansar y prepararse para alguna "eventualidad". Por supuesto dudaba que alguna de esas tan nombradas eventualidades surgiera, no si él estaba allí, no en la ciudad. Estaba hastiado de su situación. Luego de su fallo en esa villa, donde se había perdido la vida de algunos cadetes, sus superiores se negaban a dejarlo salir de la ciudad principal. Lo más lejos que lo habían enviado era a la puerta sur. Nada llamativo, y de ninguna manera exigente para sus habilidades. Los rebeldes habían huido nada más ver el brillo de su katana [1]. Decepcionante.

Frustrado apretó con más fuerza su Katana y arremetió contra el último maniquí de bambú en pie. Que desperdicio… Sus habilidades malgastadas en inútiles rebeldes y tontos maniquíes de bambú. La rabia recorrió por completo su cuerpo, llenándolo con una nueva descarga de energía densa, dispuesta a matar.

_¨No son dignos de tu grandeza¨_

Las palabras aparecieron en su mente entonadas por una voz diferente a la suya propia, una más… Femenina… Una que solo aparecía en sus pesadillas. Pesadillas que hace mucho habían abandonado sus sueños. Hasta hacia unas cuantas semanas, cuando su pequeño rubio, de pelo como las rebeldes plumas de los Chocobos, había desaparecido. Más frustración, más rabia.

Volvió a agarrar con fuerza la katana, esta vez dispuesto a atacar árbol de grueso tronco que tenía en frente. Automáticamente su cuerpo adoptó la posición de ataque, su katana reposo en perfecto equilibrio, apenas unos centímetros bajo su cadera, la punta casi rozando el suelo. Cambió su peso a la pierna de atrás, se impulsó con está y atacó. Quería cortar el tronco, destruirlo, sacrificarlo para que se llevara con el toda la furia que le daban sus propios errores, para que desapareciera su incapacidad de dirigir una tonta misión de reconocimiento... Para intentar olvidar que por sus propias faltas, la mitad de sus soldados y su único pupilo habían desaparecido. Pero el tan añorado impacto jamás llegó.

El ruido agudo de metal contra metal llenó el claro, y retumbó entre los árboles, haciendo que una bandada de pájaros, que descansaba en algún árbol, saliera volando contra el cielo azul oscuro en una algarabía de quejidos agudos y molestos.

-Kadaj- Reconoció a su hermano, bloqueando su ataque. De todas las personas que podían venir en su búsqueda tenía que ser su insufrible hermano menor… En serio, alguien allá arriba, si es que existía un "allá arriba", la tenía en su contra este día. La mueca que su hermano le mostraba siempre a modo de sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro tan parecido al suyo propio. Lo odió aún más

-Nunca pensé que mi querido hermano, atacara a indefensos árboles- Se burló, ni siquiera saludando como uno haría normalmente. Maleducado hermano, menor. –Si querías un compañero de entrenamiento cualquiera de nosotros hubiera venido, lo sabes- Quiso pensar que lo había imaginado, pero allí, bajo el aparente reproche burlesco, estaba el dolor. Dolor de que no los reconociera, ni a él ni a ninguno de sus otros dos hermanos. Sin embargo fingió ignorarlo y no respondió. Un empujón y se separaban algunos pasos. Reacomodó su katana en una posición que no era ni ataque ni defensa. Su hermano, en cambio mantuvo su posición ofensiva, dispuesto a ganarse su reconocimiento. Otra vez.

-Tsk-

Las chispas que se creaban con cada colisión era lo único estático que se podía ver la noche, el resto no era mas que un gran e informe manchón de colores oscurecidos por la falta de luz. Pronto la oscuridad se haría casi total y no habría más luz que la que emitía una luna menguante y su corte de estrellas y luceros.

Repentinamente cambio la trayectoria de su larga katana, que dibujó un arco desde abajo, dirigiéndose a un punto abierto de su oponente, y su hermano, en un intento de esquivar el filo del arma se impulso hacia atrás, retrocediendo. Inconforme con que su arma regresara a él sin presa alguna corrió hacia delante buscando a su hermano, llevando la katana en un ataque directo que pretendía sorprenderlo antes de que pudiera recuperarse. Aumentó la velocidad y entonces, repentinamente, una gran pared humana se interpuso entre los dos y ya no pudo alcanzar a su oponente. Masamune descansó, rosando con la punta el suelo, reconocería el cabello plateado, idéntico al suyo pero claramente más corto, en cualquier lugar. Looz se había interpuesto entre los dos y sujetaba a Kadaj con fuerza mientras este intentaba safarse para seguir el encuentro.

-¡Hey! ¡Te enviamos en su búsqueda para que lo convencieras, no para que se mataran entre los dos!- La voz de Yazoo, desde el otro lado del claro hizo que Kadaj se detuviera al instante y agachara la cabeza como un niño regañado. Sephiroth se preguntaba si era tal como sus hermanos lo hacían ver: Yazoo y Loz siguiendo las órdenes de Kadaj.

-¿Convencerme?- Escéptico, levantó una ceja. Fijando su miada en el ahora tranquilo Kadaj.

-Sí, convencerte- Corroboró este, sosteniendo su mirada. Ocultando claramente sus verdaderos sentimientos. -Has estado en ese estado en el que pones nervioso incluso a tus subordinados… No te soportan- Continuo con voz tranquila, como si jamás hubiera cruzado espadas de forma rabiosa y compulsiva con su hermano, escabulléndose del agarre de Loz.

-Así que decidimos arrastrarte, de ser necesario, a un poco de relajante diversión-Esta vez, la voz tranquila de Yazoo, que ya había atravesado todo el claro y se hallaba de frente a ellos, tenia un claro matiz de aburrimiento mal disimulado. Sephiroth levantó una ceja en clara señal de escepticismo, sus hermanos no se preocupaban por su estado, a menos, claro, que significara beneficio para su posición.

-¿Qué tipo de "diversión"?- Preguntó precavido, con la sospecha llenando sus voz y su mirada. Si algo tenía claro, es que las "diversiones" de sus hermanos distaban mucho de las propias. Lo había aprendido a las malas. Aun recordaba haber tenido que huir apresuradamente, y con sus ropas a medio acomodar, de la casa de uno de los cortesanos de Kalam. Por supuesto, él no había tenido conocimiento del compromiso de la mujer, que tan generosamente se había ofrecido a mimar su cuerpo, ni de que había engendrado, ya, tres hermosas hijas, no hasta que había sido demasiado tarde; desde entonces se había negado rotundamente a salir con sus hermanos, prefería dormir temprano que arriesgarse.

-Una cena en el ryotei[2] de Hojo- Se apresuró a aclarar Loz, siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de su hermano. De los cuatro, Loz era el más infantil de todos, aunque su cuerpo fuerte y grande contradecía por completo su personalidad. El único que se había disculpado hasta el cansancio, e incluso había llorado tras el incidente.

-No, gracias-La oferta sonaba genuina, pero la cautela (Más bien paranoia) que le acompañaba dicto que podía ser más seguro mantenerse lejos de sus juerguistas hermanos.

-Vamos, hermano, acompáñanos- Casi rogó Loz, con su voz aniñada y al borde de las lagrimas. Sephiroth suspiró derrotado. Odiaba que su hermano llorara. El hombre hacia la patética ridiculización de un hombre adulto, y cuando eso pasaba, Sephiroth sentía vergüenza y podía acceder a cualquier cosa con tal de hacer que dejara sus gimoteos llorosos. Maldito manipulador.

-Al menos unas horas- Insistió Yazoo con desesperación enmascarada en falso aburrimiento. También odiaba los lloriqueos de su hermano.

-La hermosa Tifa acepto nuestra invitación- Aseguró Kadaj con una sonrisa suficiente en el rostro, como si realmente creyera que él aceptaría, solo porque la geisha más aclamada estaría presente. Sephiroth resopló con fastidio.

-No me involucres en tus conquistas, Kadaj- Envainó su espada en la funda y la cargó en su hombro. Con pasos lentos inició su viaje de regreso al cuartel. Pensó en un baño de agua caliente y luego en su futon suave y cálido, en su habitación privada. Ciertamente el cansancio no era nada, su entrenamiento no había terminado como lo había planeado, pero ciertamente se había tornado ligeramente interesante. Cuando había dado apenas tres pasos Yazoo se interpuso en su camino. Su cara tan cerca que sintió el aliento a sake.

-Vamos, hermano, incluso logramos que Aerith se uniera a la cena…- Sephiroth, entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, esta nueva actitud de su hermano era completamente anormal. Ante su gesto, Yazoo abrió los ojos ampliamente, como cuando eran chicos y era encontrado haciendo alguna travesura. En verdad estaba ebrio y su actitud tranquila y casi aburrida había sido su fachada… Pequeño mentiroso.

-No- Usó un tono que exigía obediencia absoluta. Pero entonces vio a sus otros dos hermanos. De algún modo, ya no los veía como sus molestos hermanos menores; ahora, parados como niños pequeños, con el abandono en los ojos, le recordaban, fuertemente, a los niños de ojos llorosos, caras sucias y rodillas raspadas que miraban sus entrenamientos con ojos brillantes de orgullo y, de vez en cuando, curaban sus heridas con sus pequeñas y rechonchitas manos.

-¿Por favor?- Loz a punto de llorar nuevamente, rogó. Y Sephiroth se rindió por completo. Podría darse ese lujo, sin mencionar que estaba completamente solo en ese preciso momento. Suspiro derrotado, en su mente se burló de si mismo e intento imaginar la reacción de muchos si descubrieran su pequeña y humana debilidad.

-Esta bien, solo por dos horas… Y solo porque Kadaj parece haber mejorado un poco- No pudo evitar enmascarar la verdadera razón, pero las personas, aun y si eran su única familia de sangre, no podían ir por la vida enterándose de las cosas más privadas del mejor de los SOLDADOS Shin-Ra.

"Algunas veces podía resultar beneficioso ceder un poco." Intentó animarse a si mismo con el pensamiento, aunque claramente en esto no había beneficio mayor que un poco de compañía, y empezó a caminar al lado de sus hermanos, ignorando su interminable parloteo. Había cedido, pero no significaba que lo disfrutara o fuera amable.

..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y allí estaba, frente a la puerta corrediza, a la espera de que esta fuera abierta por la señora Sana. Sana-san era una mujer del servicio, había escuchado que había sido vendida por su esposo, pero era ya demasiado mayor para ser una geisha e incluso una "dadora de placer", por lo que simplemente dedicaba sus días a pagar su deuda, con algún grupo de yakuzas, sirviendo en la okiya. La mujer nunca le había dirigido una palabra, ni siquiera parecía notarlo cuando se cruzaban, pero esta vez le dedico unas pocas palabras de ánimo y una sonrisa triste, en tono condescendiente, le prometió un agradable baño que "le ayudaría" ¿con qué? No sabía. O tal vez, quería no saberlo.

Finalmente y al cabo de unos pocos minutos Sana-san se arrodilló junto a la puerta y en tono educado anunció su nombre, el hombre dentro de la habitación apenas emitió un leve gruñido de reconocimiento. Cloud pensó que ese gesto no era en absoluto educado. Inmediatamente la mujer abrió la puerta permitiéndole pasar.

En cuanto Cloud puso un pie dentro de la espaciosa habitación, y su atención se fijo en el único ocupante de esta, supo que algo iba terriblemente mal (Sí, mucho peor que el hecho de que lo vistieran como una mujer, incluso peor que su peinado sobrecargado de decoraciones y extremadamente apretado y femenino).El hombre dentro, estaba sentado en una forma poco común, sus piernas se cruzaban al estilo indio y su brazo derecho descansaba cómodamente sobre su pierna, sosteniendo una pequeña copa de sake; su postura no era nada adecuada, este hombre esperaba atención de un tipo que Cloud no estaba seguro de querer, y poder, brindar. Parecía en extremo relajado y su kimono no era usual, era de un material mucho más trasparente y similar a la seda que los kimonos normales; además, no había obi, lo único que parecía mantener las prendas en su lugar, era una delgada cinta de brillante seda escarlata.

La habitación carecía de mayor decoración que una mesa baja, sobre la cual se hallaba una botella de sake y un par de copas, un pequeño tokonoma[3], con varios cajones tras la mesa, contra la pared lateral. Y sobre este, un pequeño grabado de una escena que lo sorprendió por completo. Había esperado que el lienzo representara la estación del año en la que se encontraban, como tradicionalmente era. Sin embargo no fue ningún paisaje o jardín lo que mostraba el lienzo; en su lugar estaba la representación más explicita que había visto, hasta ese día, de la unión carnal de un hombre y… Al parecer otro hombre, a juzgar por la ausencia de pechos y el peinado claramente masculino. Su rostro enrojeció tanto que sus mejillas ardieron y olvidó por completo presentarse como el protocolo exigía.

-Corneo-Sama- Habló la señora Sana, arrodillada frente al tokonoma, su voz ronca por la vejez. –Su acompañante para esta noche- Completó, cortante, sin intentar tranquilizarlo o velar la naturaleza de su compañía, al parecer nunca importaría quien era su comprador, regalándole a Cloud una mirada urgente que lo obligó a hacer una apresurada y exagerada reverencia. Corneó se carcajeó exageradamente con diversión. Cloud tembló como una hoja al viento.

-Una jovencita carente de educación, pero exquisitamente hermosa- La voz viciosa del hombre, frente a la mesa, hizo correr sus corazón mucho más rápido de lo normal y sintió que su estomago se revolvía. Kami-sama[4], iba a vomitar. -Bueno, una cosa puede, claramente, suplir la otra- En un intento de sonar puramente divertido, el hombre no hizo más que mostrar claramente sus intenciones. Cloud tragó con fuerza y un terror primario sonó las alarmas en su cabeza. Quería huir. Rápido… Pero no había a donde. Sana-san, dejo salir una educada y corta carcajada, aunque sus ojos le pedían disculpas, sus ajadas manos rebuscando en el cajón.

-No sea tan duro con ella…- Dudó, pero al final, cuando parecía que no iba a ser capaz de continuar, volvió a hablar. –Aun está en entrenamiento y no tiene una hermana mayor que la guie en ocasiones como esta, por favor cuídela bien- Terminó su petición haciendo una profunda reverencia que gano apenas un asentimiento de parte de Don Corneo. Sana volvió su atención a su anterior tarea, y el silencio se alargó hasta que la incomodidad lleno la estancia. De repente, el sonido de un cajón cerrándose fue seguido del leve olor a fosforo, y este, a su vez, del dulce almizcle del incienso. El tiempo de su "cliente" iniciaba ahora.

-Puede retirarse y traiga más Sake- Ordenó con la autoridad y urgente de alguien que sabe, será obedecido sin rechistar. Sana-san salió del cuarto tras una rápida reverencia. Cloud estaba congelado en su lugar, siendo descaradamente observado de arriba a bajo por el hombre frente a él.

Pasaron los minutos y, a cada uno, se ponía más nervioso. El hombre no dejaba de observarlo con lasciva, y él parecía estar clavado a su lugar en la incomoda y rígida posición que había adoptado para hacer la reverencia: de rodillas en el suelo. Se sentía completamente desnudo frente al hombre y odió aun más a Tifa. Pero todo el odio y miedo que sentía, no le impidió detallar el hombre que le había "comprado".

"Kami, suena tan mal… Tan cerca de la realidad" Pensó deprimido. A estas alturas era, simplemente, imposible negarse a una verdad que a cada segundo se restregaba en su cara.

Al que llamaban Don Corneo, era un hombre regordete, de papada y ojos exageradamente pequeños, para el tamaño de su cachetona cara, con una pronunciada calva natural que dominaba la parte superior de su gran cabeza, dejando un mínimo espacio, justo en la cima cerca a la frente, de pelo oscuro. En contraste a todo el volumen, que su grotesco cuerpo exhibía, las manos con las que agarraba la diminuta copa de servir sake, que se veía apenas como un borde blanco entre los regordetes dedos, eran ridículamente pequeñas, de dedos redondos y gordos. Se veía… espeluznante, como si en un intento de su cuerpo, para parecer más parejo hubiera perdido por completo las proporciones, dando como resultado un cuerpo como… De lechón en engorde.

-Chica silenciosa- Sonrió con lo que pretendió ser condescendencia, justo antes de lamer ligeramente su labio inferior y darle un pequeño mordisco. Una arcada arremetió contra Cloud y apenas alcanzó a contenerla. Asqueroso, no había otra palabra para esto. –Pero observadora, me gustas- Concluyó divertido.

Los pequeños ojos del hombre lo taladraban en busca de alguna señal de… Algo, solo que él no entendía de qué. Era incomodo tener esos ojos encima, quemando, desvistiendo, obligando a hablar. Quiso llorar y sus ojos se aguaron. Se encogió de hombros, escondiendo su rostro, permitiendo que el miedo fluyera, abandonándose a todos los sentimientos que exigían salida inmediata. Entonces la señora Sana volvió a ingresar en la habitación, llevando en sus manos una bandeja que contenía una botella de sake y algunos bocadillos. Cloud no sabía si agradecer la mirada de reproche y el pequeño empujón que le recordó su obligación y su lugar, o si, simplemente, odiarla e igualmente hundirse en su humillante miseria.

-Su señorita, se niega a hablar, a _servirme-_ Declaró viéndola a la cara, exigiendo una solución inmediata. Sana le dedicó una mirada inundada de decepción. Cloud se sintió aun peor y un pequeño dolor atenazo su pecho. Ésa era la misma mirada que le había dedicado su madre… En algún momento.

-Si lo desea, Corneo-sama, podríamos enviarle alguna otra de las chicas- La voz profesional de Sana sonó clara y servil, sus ojos no dejaron los azules de Cloud en ningún momento, su mirada cargada de decepción y… ¿entendimiento? Si este último estuvo allí desapareció muy pronto para asegurarse. Cloud bajo la mirada, enfocando sus manos empuñadas, sus nudillos blancos.

-Preferiría que lo arreglaras, la _quiero _a ella- Indicó pretencioso, como si pudiera disponer con él como quisiera, como si pudiera hacer con él lo que sea que su oscura y depravada mente pensara… Salvo que podía. Lo había comprado y él no era más que un sirviente en la casa de Hojo, uno con una deuda muy alta. Maldijo su suerte y quiso gritarle que no era ella, era ÉL, que no tenía derecho a nada con él. Pero la cara rabiosa de Hojo apareció en su mente y el dolor de sus primeros golpes revivió en su recuerdo. Desistió. La mujer se acercó a él y cuando sintió que iba a decir algo, la interrumpió, lo que sea que fuera decir, él no quería oírlo. "Entretendría" al hombre y regresaría a su cuarto para hundirse en la autocompasión y la rabia.

-Nervios- Habló con más fuerza de la que realmente sentía. – Es mi primera vez…- Recordó que hacia tiempo, cuando su madre aun trabajaba en la compañía de teatro, le habían dicho que al ponerte la mascara blanca podrías ser cualquiera, no tendrías limites, y pensó que ahora él también podría serlo. Seria alguien capaz de entretener, de olvidarse de si mismo y entregarse a su cliente, de sobrevivir en este mundo al que odiaba. –Y la importancia de mi… _Señor_, me ha sorprendido- Sí, sería Tifa, seria Aerith, sería Reno… Al menos mientras llevara su mascara blanca, sus labios rojos y sus ropas femeninas.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de su resolución inicial, al ver con atención la sonrisa ladina y viciada que se extendía por la cara de su cliente, pensó que no seria tan buena idea. Tubo miedo otra vez, pero esta vez lo enmascaró bajo una sonrisa nerviosa. El hombre estiro su mano y la poso en la mano de Cloud, que apretaba con fuerza su kinomo, una caricia húmeda de sudor un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y trago fuerte.

-Traiga algún aceite, y más bocadillos- Ordenó viendo hacia Sana, que había regresado junto a la puerta, clavó la mirada en Cloud, nuevamente, y acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de la pálida y temblorosa mano volvió a hablar.-Y algunos dulces para esta belleza, se ve que le agradarán- Sonrió de nueva cuenta con esa mueca que parecía extenderse en su cara y llenar sus ojos con la alegría de haber ganado una nueva presa.

Tras un murmurado asentimiento, la Señora Sana salió de la habitación. La mano del hombre dio un ligero apretón en las suyas. Cloud alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los pequeños ojos brillantes de lujuria y una lengua húmeda paseando descaradamente por los labios gruesos y resecos que dejaban a la vista unos dientes amarillentos. Volvió a temblar y se preguntó si era posible temblar de esa forma para siempre.

-No te preocupes preciosa, los nervios pasaran- Si esto era un intento de tranquilizarlo, preferiría mil veces que no lo intentara en absoluto.

-Sí, señor- Contestó suavemente y apresurado por soltarse del agarre del hombre, se acercó a la mesa e inclinó su cuerpo para agarrar la botella de sake y servir una copa. Tal vez, solo tal vez, y si corría con suerte, si lo embriagaba lo suficiente podría salir indemne de ese maldito cuarto.

Salvo que, a él, la dama suerte parecía haberle dado la espalda desde hacia mucho tiempo y cuando estuvo a punto de empezar a dejar caer el sake dentro del recipiente, de fina porcelana inmaculadamente blanca, un rumor de seda raspando contra el tatami y el peso muerto de su cliente en su espalda lo hizo soltar la botella y lo aprisionó con fuerza contra la mesa. El líquido se extendió por la mesa y goteo hasta el tatami. Tendría problemas con Hojo, eso era seguro.

..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían ingresado al ryotei por la entrada principal de la casa, una reservada especialmente a los habitantes de la misma y los invitados especiales, que había sido abierta para ellos por una jovencita de no mas de 15 años, ataviada con el típico y humilde kimono gris. Atravesaron el pequeño pasillo que desemboco en la inmensidad de un patio interior, lleno de pequeños bonsái y un hermoso y pequeño lago interior lleno de coloridos peces y lotos. Giraron a la izquierda y justo antes de avanzar más allá de los angostos escalones que los llevarían al piso rocoso del patio, un hombre mayor, con el pelo negro y graso, amarrado en una cola baja con un cordón de seda azul oscura les dio la bienvenida en voz rasposa y llena de adoración. Loz bufó, consciente de que la adoración que el hombre profesaba disgustaba profundamente a su hermano, le hubiera gustado poder destruirlo; pero Yazoo le había enseñado a no hacerlo y Sephiroth lo golpearía si le hacia algo a una persona común, él haría lo que sus hermanos mayores dijeran. Rodó lo ojos, ignorando las exclamaciones de excitación que el hombre dejaba escapar cada que Sephiroth devolvía con amabilidad un cumplido o un comentario. Ignoró también todo lo demás.

Finalmente los dejó seguir su camino. Siendo guiados por la misma chica que había abierto la puerta, atravesaron el patio y dejaron a tras la construcción de la casa principal. A medida que se alejaban de la casa, un elegante camino de piedra se abría frente a ellos y aparecía la construcción que era el ryotei más exclusivo de la ciudad. A lado y lado del camino habían hermosas plantas y un par de árboles Sakura, que mantenían sus flores cerradas a la espera de la correcta temporada para ser abiertas y mostrar su belleza al mundo. Le gustaban las delicadas flores de Sakura, pero le molestaba lo fácil que se dañaban los hermosos pétalos en sus manos. Una molestia.

Se detuvo para observar, a la derecha del camino, una flor de esas extranjeras que habían dejado los comerciantes. Era roja, hermosa, pero tenia espinas. Una clara advertencia de que era peligrosa. Le gusto. Miró más allá de los arboles de Sakura y de la pequeña enramada de Bambú que buscaba ocultar la casa del servicio del ryotei. En el camino que salía de la casa principal y pasaba por el frente de la casa del servicio estaba Tifa. La hermosa Tifa, caminando con sus delicados pies enfundados en las tabi[5] blancas, su increíblemente hermoso y delicado kimono azul claro. La hermosa Tifa, a quien su hermano menor, Kadaj, cortejaba desde hacía algún tiempo sin lograr más que el respeto y falsa admiración por ser el hermano pequeño del Gran General Sephiroth. Sonrió, recordando lo mucho que molestaba a sus dos hermanos mayores el titulo que se había ganado su hermano.

-¡Loz! Apúrate, hombre- Llamó Yazoo unos metros más adelante, corrió para alcanzarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Tifa caminar lentamente hacia el ryotei, con una mueca extraña en la cara, que lo hizo detenerse abruptamente… Como la que ponía Kadaj cuando las cosas salían como él quería. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Pero las mujeres eran un mundo extraño para él, bien podía ser su expresión de inocente felicidad, así que simplemente lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las manos frías y cubiertas de sudor de Don Corneo, se colaron bajo la primera capa del kimono y halaron con fuerza para safar la otra del fuerte agarre del obi. Cloud tembló. El miedo, profundo, inundando su mente, tomando control de su racionalidad, obligándolo a luchar contra la amenaza, a apartar esas asquerosas manos, que pronto zafarían por completo el obi, de su cuerpo. Pero era ese mismo miedo irracional que, otra vez como muchas veces antes, el que lo hacia congelarse sin saber que hacer realmente. Como esas lagartijas que le había mostrado una vez su madre, o los ratoncillos que había sorprendido una vez en el granero de su casa. Pensó en gritar, pero su voz había escapado con el miedo y no lograba encontrarla, igualmente nadie le escucharía; se había cruzado apenas con Sana-san en su camino por la parte "roja", lo que sea que eso signifique, del ryotei.

Pronto, el obi estuvo completamente desatado y las sudorosas manos siguieron caminos invisibles por su piel dejando un rastro frio y húmedo; la nauseabunda sensación de ser tocado por algo completamente desagradable se extendió y su estomago se apretó. Iba a vomitar, esta vez en serio lo haría. En pocos segundos, la respiración de Don Corneo se hizo pesados jadeos que chocaban contra su mejilla en halos de calor que solo acrecentaba su urgencia de vomitar. Su cuerpo se estremeció con la primera arcada, cuando el hombre pellizcó una de sus tetillas con demasiada fuerza y el dolor punzante le arrancó un fino y agudo grito, que al final se convirtió un sollozo. Sus ojos se nublaron completamente por las lagrimas cuando la otra mano, fría, resbalosa, se coló entre sus piernas y, subiendo hasta la cadera, buscó el nudo del fundoshi.

-N-no… Por favor… No…- Al fin había encontrado su voz, pero estaba rota y llena de lágrimas, parecía más lastimera que nunca. Y el asco hacia esta persona se volvió en su contra. Se daba asco a si mismo… Incapaz de defenderse, incapaz… No importaba, esta vez no había tiempo para lamentarse sobre que tan poco masculina o lastimera sonaba, o lo incapaz que era de cuidar de si mismo, esta vez solo quería que él le escuchara, que apartara sus manos, que no le hiciera lo de la imagen. No quería a ese hombre sobre él, quitándole la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Pero tal cosa no pasaría. Parecía que sus ruegos habían conseguido el efecto contrario ya que las manos aceleraron sus tortuosos recorridos y los jadeos se hicieron más fuertes, más seguidos.

-¿Qué ruegas?- La vocecita del hombre daba asco, ahora, cargada de húmedos y olorosos jadeos, sonaba incluso peor que antes, su cabeza dio vueltas. Las lágrimas al fin se desbordaron y bajaron calientes por sus mejillas, su mirada se aclaró un poco, su cuerpo se convulsionó con los contantes hipidos y sollozos. –Vistiéndote como una mujerzuela, mostrando tu cuerpo de forma tan descarada… Y ahora, rogando para que nada suceda, ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro qué es lo que realmente quieres?- Sus manos halaron el kimono con fuerza y este se deslizo por sus hombros y descansó en su cintura, donde el obi, deshecho, se amontonaba junto al nagajuban. Las manos no se detenían y pronto desataron el nudo del fundoshi. Instintivamente, Cloud, cerró con fuerza las piernas, apretando entre ellas la mano intrusa que acababa de enterrarse entre ellas.

-Por favor, se lo ruego- Esta vez, el terror llenó por completo sus palabras, llegando a darles un tono histérico que amenazaba con explotar en llanto, incluso más incontrolable. Quiso que esa mano dejara de moverse entre sus piernas buscando liberarse por completo. Quiso que la suerte no se burlara de él y alguien, cualquiera de sus antiguos héroes e incluso si no eran ellos estaría bien, lo salvara. Pero eso no pasaría, en todo caso no a él. Sus héroes ya no estaban cerca, seguramente creerían que había muerto en la emboscada, las personas… Todas a su alrededor debían saber a lo que lo entregaban. Ahora podía entender sus miradas, sus susurros.

-No llores-Escuchó en su oreja, el aliento vicioso de Don Corneo chocando contra ella, enviando corrientes eléctricas por toda su espalda, haciéndolo retorcerse contra él, en un intento desesperado de crear el espacio suficiente para poder huir. Imposible, el volumen del hombre parecía no solo limitarse a tejido adiposo, la fuerza con que apretaba sus muñecas sobre la mesa era suficiente para manejar, mediocremente, una espada. –No me gusta cuando lloran… Menos si son jovencitos- Cloud abrió los ojos sorprendido. Por un instante, aunque era estúpido, había creído que el hombre no había notado su género. Que podría salvarse sin que su humillación fuera expuesta; pero ahora, con otro hombre acariciándolo y diciéndolo en voz alta, parecía escalofriantemente malo, sucio, deshonroso. -¿Creíste que no lo notaria?- La risilla que escapó de esos labios húmedos envió, nuevamente, escalofríos por su cuerpo, forcejeó nuevamente con la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse del hombre. –Vestido de esa forma, tan vulgar, maquillado como una hermosa jovencita eres de esos jovencitos que disfrutan de esto con otro hombre… ¿Verdad, mi pequeña zorra?- Los dientes del hombre se clavaron en su cuello, justo en la unión con el hombro, y un grito escapó de sus labios. Esta vez, con la certeza absoluta de tener que huir de él, ya no importaba si después venían problemas, forcejeó con tanta fuerza que logró, por unos instantes soltar una de sus manos del agarre del otro; con tan mala suerte que la mano apretada entre sus piernas se soltó y atrapo su mano recién liberada con renovada fuerza.

-No… No… Oto-sama… Tifa…- Intentó desesperadamente explicarse, cuando la fuerza para alejarlo falló, pero el hombre no dejaba de lamer y morder su cuello al tiempo que empujaba sus caderas contra su, expuesto, trasero. La desesperación hizo presa de él desde la primera embestida, desde la primera sensación de un miembro rígido intentando atravesar una delgada capa de tela para hundirse en su virginal cuerpo. Pero era muy débil, su fuerza apenas hacia que el hombre sobre él apretara con más fuerza, se empujara aun más sobre su delgado cuerpo. El borde de la mesa ya se enterraba en su abdomen y las lagrimas, ahora secas, picaban en sus mejillas. Al menos en algún momento había dejado de llorar.

-Ella no tiene que ver… Él prometió diversión, diversión que deseo ahora… No seas mala chica, no querrás…-Se interrumpió cuando intento agarrar nuevamente las manos del joven con una sola de las suyas, necesitaba la otra libre. Hacia mucho tiempo no tenia tanta diversión, desde ése exquisito joven hacia un par de años atrás, lastima que hubiera preferido la muerte a permitirle tenerlo una segunda vez. Se relamió los labios y mordió nuevamente el estilizado cuello del chico bajo su cuerpo. La quietud que logró un mordisco especialmente fuerte le permitió lograr su cometido. Sonrió con suficiencia y vio con deseo el cuerpo tembloroso y sometido a él. Este le gustaba, procuraría mantenerlo para si mismo por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Él nunca, antes de su encuentro con el joven Rufus Shinra, había deseado a otro hombre. Sus gustos se mantenían estrictamente en mujeres hermosas con grandes senos y estrecha cintura, ojos negros y cabello largo; pero luego de cruzar caminos con el agraciado hijo del Señor Shinra, el deseo había crecido hacia jovencitos de cuerpos menudos y fibrosos, caras afiladas y de delicados y masculinos rasgos, jovencitos como el que ahora se retorcía bajo su toque al tiempo que rogaba se detuviera. Pero él no lo haría, no se detendría, porque este le había salido tan caro como dos citas con la mejor jovencita de la casa. Además iba vestido como la mejor de las oirán y su leve parecido con el joven Rufus… Bueno, eso era un bonus.

Con la mano libre desató, rápidamente, el suave nudo que mantenía su insinuante kimono atado y amarró las muñecas del niño tras su espalda. Su miembro saltó orgulloso y goteando, en anticipación, en medio de las dos okumi[6] de su costoso kimono de lino. Volvió a poner todo su peso en la espalda del joven, uniendo su piel sudada y caliente a la fría y húmeda del menor. Esta vez la respuesta fue inmediata: Se vio empujado unos centímetros hacia atrás. Le gustaban rebeldes, pero este se ganaba un castigo.

Se retiró unos centímetros, afianzo su agarre en la cadera del chico y estrelló con fuerza su palma derecha en el uno de los cachetes, que rápidamente se coloreo de un furioso rojo. Un delicioso gritó escapó de los finos labios de su nuevo juguete.

-¡NO!-

..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor llegó a sus oídos desde el interior del ryotei; de inmediato sus hermanos y él llevaron sus manos, instintivamente, a sus armas, pero nada ocurrió. Nada, salvo que el grito continuo repitiéndose en un eco incesante en su mente.

Sephiroth no era de ésos hombres que se inmiscuían en los asuntos de otros, se consideraba un hombre discreto que respetaba la privacidad de los demás, pero este grito estaba cargado de terror, y hasta donde él sabía en un ryoutei no debían escucharse semejantes muestras de miedo, más dignas, sin duda, de los campos de batalla más desalmados. Su mente calculó mil posibilidades en pocos segundos y sus pasos se dirigieron instintivamente hacia la fuente de un nuevo grito, esta vez cargado de dolor. Su pulgar acariciaba el mango de su espada, y su mano la apretaba con fuerza, mientras en su mente se formaban imágenes de un posible asesinato y si esto era así él en definitiva debía inmiscuirse. Cualquier muestra de violencia en la capital era de su interés, sobre todo si se daban en las propiedades de los "amigos" de Shin-Ra.

Se aseguró de que sus hermanos le seguían y a lo lejos vio la cara pálida y asustada de la mujer, que guiaba su camino hacia pocos segundos, justo antes de que esta diera vuelta y corriera de regreso a la casa, seguramente en busca de alguien más. Sus hermanos siguieron su paso y se acomodaron por instinto: Kadaj y Yazoo a sus lados, Loz unos pocos pasos por detrás. Un nuevo grito, esta vez ahogado, termino de guiar sus pasos hacia un lateral de la construcción del ryotei, donde una amplia puerta de cristal daba hacia un pequeño jardín de Rosas. Frunció el ceño cuando fue incapaz de reconocer alguna silueta a través de la opaca puerta de papel que se cerraba por dentro de la de cristal. No había problema, el cristal siempre se podía quebrar con un pequeño empujón.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a los escalones, que subían hasta el brillante piso de madera, llegaron a sus oídos los susurros de una voz masculina se mezclaban con jadeos, sollozos y gemidos, estos últimos cargados de ahogado dolor. Pensó que tal vez no era buena idea entrometerse, después de todo. Quiso retroceder, y lo hizo, pero su espalda choco contra el fuerte pecho de su hermano. Miró a los otros que le devolvían una mirada incrédula y urgente. Se encogió de hombros y pasó junto a Loz.

Algunas veces podían ser tan ingenuos. Lo había notado antes pero la urgencia, surgida de algún lugar del cual no tenía idea, lo había obligado a ir impulsivamente, algo completamente impropio en él: ese era el lado rojo del ryotei, donde las salas del placer se ubicaban.

Había estado en esas salas algunas veces, por supuesto que lo había hecho, un hombre de su rango y con sus características necesitaba, algunas veces, atención de otros a un nivel mucho más… Profundo. Sus hermanos, al parecer, no conocían esa parte del ryotei y muchos menos ese tipo de "negocios" que llevaba el hombre a cargo. Definitivamente, sus hermanitos seguirían siendo eso: ingenuos hermanos menores.

-Hermano…- Loz lo detuvo, agarrando su brazo. Él lo miro inquisidor.

-Eso, Loz, es normal en esta zona…- Vaya con sus hermanos que aun querían intervenir. Y pensar que algunas veces parecían completamente maliciosos y desinteresados en la suerte de los demás. ¿Cómo solía decir Yazoo? ¡Ah! Sí, "No me importa si no me afecta". Entonces… ¿Qué podía ser diferente esta vez? Algo no andaba bien con ellos.

-Lo sé… Es solo que…- Inseguridad. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Sus hermanos habían bajado la mirada apenados? ¡¿Qué carajo les pasaba?! Incrédulo los miró, uno por uno, inquiridoramente.

-¿No lo notas? ¡Oh, gran hermano!- Explotó Kadaj, su burla se llenaba de rabia, al tiempo que Yazoo agachaba la mirada mucho más avergonzado que antes. En serio ¿Qué no sabia? Le molestó profundamente el hecho de desconocer algo de sus hermanos. Puso más atención a los ruidos y entonces lo entendió. Ese hombre estaba lastimando a su compañera. El dolor estaba oculto tras los sollozos desesperados y los ruidos lujuriosos del otro. El sonido de una palmada, descargada sin delicadeza, logró atravesar la puerta de cristal seguido de un grito ahogado. Ella debía estar amordazada. Se sintió estúpido de no haberlo entendido antes.

"_Destrózalo, no permitirás que suceda. No otra vez."_

La voz femenina llegó casi con interferencia, mezclando sus palabras con imágenes del pasado, imágenes que borro inmediatamente sin permitirse, siquiera, detallarlas. Esto no era bueno. Por supuesto que los guerreros tenían ese tipo de necesidades de vez en cuando. Pero eran cuidadosos de no excederse con las chicas que se prestaban a esos pequeños juegos; por lo general ellas gemían de placer y lo disfrutaban tanto o más que ellos, o eso decía su experiencia… Pero esta chica estaba asustada, más que eso sonaba aterrada, intentando buscar algún tipo de indicio de que ella realmente lo disfrutaba. Pero no encontró nada. A cada palmada un grito de dolor atravesaba el lugar y los sollozos aumentaban en intensidad y cantidad, a estas alturas ella debería estar llorando sin consuelo. Volvió sobre sus pasos, podría ser un bastardo, pero las chicas debían ser tratadas con la delicadeza que sus cuerpos expresaban. Hasta su bruto hermano Loz lo sabía. Los cuatro lo habían aprendido de mala manera.

Sí, él no era un hombre que gustara de meterse en los asuntos de otros, y por regla general se mantenía alejado de los problemas de faldas, como solía decir ese extranjero con el que hablaban de vez en cuando, pero algunas veces era necesario romper las reglas, incluso las propias. Esta vez sería por su hermano, por borrar esa mirada mortificada de su rostro. Por ser capaz de proteger a alguien y evitar que lo dañaran de "esa" forma.

Subió de un salto hasta el delgado rellano del pasillo y con el mango de su Masamune rompió el cristal. Un desperdicio, era una lastima en verdad, ese tipo de cristal era caro, pero esas puertas no se podían abrir desde fuera. Agudizo su oído y ubicó, rápidamente, la habitación del fondo como la fuente de los desgarradores gritos. Bastardo inteligente, había reservado toda el área roja del ryotei, de ninguna de las otras habitaciones y salas salía un mínimo ruido. Nadie escucharía, nadie interrumpiría. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y los pelitos mas cortos en su cuello se erizaron, en su mente corrieron, incontenibles los recuerdos que antes, tan eficazmente, había mantenido relegados al fondo más oscuro de su memoria; un Kadaj demasiado joven como para defenderse solo y aun así peleando para defender a sus hermanos, un Yazoo herido y avergonzado y por último un Loz lloroso e incapaz de hacer algo… Sephiroth había estado demasiado centrado en sí mismo como para atender las desgracias de sus hermanos. Dejó de recordar, y el grito agónico que se escucho con aterradora claridad ayudó, antes de que las emociones se desataran y ocurrieran cosas de las que Shin-Ra le culparía completamente.

Abrió de golpe la puerta corrediza y lo que vio hizo que la rabia recorriera su sistema, sus hermanos jadearon sorprendidos y escucho a Yazoo, a su izquierda, retroceder hasta los escalones… Apretó con fuerza a Masamune, deseando poder sacarla de su funda y enterrarla profundamente en el pecho de ése hombre, tal vez ni siquiera en el pecho… Pensó en ciertas partes de ese rechoncho cuerpo que le gustaría tajar lentamente.

Frente a él, en el centro de la sala, estaba el regordete cuerpo de Corneo, apenas cubierto un indecente y suntuoso kimono que resbalaba por sus hombros y se sostenía por la gracia de la gravedad justo en donde la espalda pierde su nombre más decente. Asco. Pero su atención se desvió de inmediato ante la visión del cabello rubio y en puntas que se mantenía, casi oculto, por los anchos hombros y el obeso torso del hombre que se negaba a soltar su presa, a pesar de haber escuchado la puerta abrirse con rudeza y los pesados pasos, aun cubiertos con las botas extranjeras, que habían irrumpido en el lugar, anunciados por el estruendo del cristal al romperse.

- ¿Cloud?- La sorpresa tinto su voz y notó el cuerpo, bajo el de Corneo, estremecerse y encogerse hasta casi desaparecer bajo el otro. Pero no podía ser, él mismo había dirigido la búsqueda de sus cadetes perdidos y había sido incapaz de encontrar rastro de su rubio protegido o de alguno de los otros tres desaparecidos. Seguro el deseo de ver otra vez esos exóticos ojos azules y ese rebelde pelo dorado estaba nublando su juicio. Era simplemente imposible que su pequeño amigo estuviera en este lugar. Negó y se concentró en la sorprendida y pálida cara que ahora lo enfrentaba. Sus hermanos bufaron a su lado, haciéndose notar, Corneo, desesperado, intento cubrir su cuerpo torpemente, alejándose, finalmente, de su presa.

-¡Ge-General!- Podía resultar cómico, en una situación normal, ver al hombre que por lo general era arrogante y pretendía caminar en el aire, reducido a un manojo de nervios que cometía error tras error y que en lugar de cubrir su cuerpo lo dejaba más al descubierto con cada movimiento.

-¡Wooo!- Loz, que se había mantenido en silencio al ser incapaz de procesar el verdadero peso de lo que miraba, más bien se negaba a hacerlo, exclamó en cuando pudo ver, en su totalidad, el interior del cuarto. -Kami, hubiera podido vivir sin ver esto, en serio- Bromeó con un poco de asco. Acostumbrado a las instantáneas respuestas de sus dos hermanos mayores, se sorprendió al no tenerlas y entonces prestó mas atención a la escena frente a él, y al igual que sus hermanos quedó completamente consternado al ver el cabello rubio, del cuerpo que se mantenía indecentemente, desnudo, lastimado y amarrado, inclinado sobre la mesa. -¡¿Cadete Cloud?!- Exclamó finalmente. Había visto al chico apenas un par de veces, y nunca le había prestado más atención de la necesaria, pero ese cabello era simplemente imposible de olvidar. -Tengo un nuevo trauma-

-General… No es…- Corneo intento hablar al tiempo que buscaba la manga del kimono para colocarlo adecuadamente, pero falló estrepitosamente cuando este resbaló entre sus dedos y terminó únicamente con el fundoshi a medio amarrar para cubrir sus partes.

-No importa- Cortó el General incluso antes de que el hombre pudiera completar la frase. Su mirada fija en los ojos del hombre que tembló ligeramente. –Loz, desátala. Y, no, ella no es Cloud- Su hermano fue directamente hacia el desvalido cuerpo sobre la mesa. Y él se convenció de que, evidentemente, ella no era Cloud, esa era una cuestión simplemente imposible. Él mismo había visto al cadete correr tras uno de los líderes del ataque y jamás se supo de él, pero se encontró el cadáver del hombre con la espada de Cloud atascada en la garganta. Además, él jamás ensuciaría el nombre de SOLDADO desertando y convirtiéndose en una simple y asquerosa prostituta.

"De eso jamás estarás seguro" Estúpida mujer. Frunció el seño cuando notó que la voz en su cabeza parecía sacar los pensamientos más oscuros y escondidos en su mente. La ignoró, como muchas veces antes.

En cuanto Loz logró desatar las temblorosas manos de la mujer se alejó, dejando espacio para que la pequeña mujer no se sintiera mas amenazada. Ella se dejó resbalar, lentamente, de la mesa hasta quedar arrodillada sobre sus piernas. Su cabeza gacha, el peinado completamente deshecho y los adornos tirando hacia abajo, apunto de soltarse de los rubios cabellos. Leves sollozos estremecían su cuerpo, las capas de kimonos arremolinadas a su alrededor. Una temblorosa mano se aventuró y agarro con indecisión la tela roja del kimono, arrastrándola hacia su cuerpo, cubriéndose tan bien como podía. Y Sephiroth no podía apartar la vista, por alguna razón que desconocía esa imagen, ese cuerpo tan indefenso y andróginamente hermoso lo tenia capturado, tanto que por unos breves instantes olvido el mundo a su alrededor y solo el deseo de pasar su mano por esa fibrosa y ligeramente musculosa espalda estaba fijo en su mente. Hasta que la pastosa voz de Corneo lo saco de su pequeño mundo.

-Usted no debería estar aquí, no es de su…- Corneo podría no querer que arruinaran su fiesta privada, pero por su hermano… Al menos quería darle esto a él. Y de paso desembarazarse del hombre más inútil en todo Shinra. Y cuidar de esa cosita temblorosa que se vestía torpemente pretendiendo pasar desapercibida por todos. Nuevamente ella le recordaba a su cadete perdido, curioso.

-Corneo, me importa poco lo que usted considere. Estoy aquí, por el maltrato a una geisha… Perteneciente a una Okiya amiga de Shin-Ra.- Habló monótono, intentando ocultar toda emoción y confusión en un tono completamente aburrido. Kadaj, a su lado, lo miró perplejo. Entonces notó el temblor en sus manos, las apretó con fuerza para frenarlo.

-¡No lo es! ¡Vino aquí con un vestido de oirán[7]! Usted sabe lo que eso significa- La desesperación calo en la voz del hombre y todo rastro de debilidad que la repentina aparición de la voz y los extraños sentimientos que surgían en su pecho y se arremolinaban emocionados en su estomago, hubiera causado en él se disolvió. Otra vez era el General Plateado, quien siempre tendría la ventaja sobre todos.

-Lamento recordarle… Corneo- Loz escupió el nombre con desprecio- Que por la regulación de hace 3 años no es permitido llevar ropajes o darse a conocer como Oira… Lo que usted sugiere es que nuestro buen amigo Hojo…- Hizo una leve pausa, disfrutando el pánico del hombre y la forma en que el color abandonó por completo su regordeta cara. -… ¿Esta incumpliendo la norma que podría costarle todo lo que tiene?- Completó casi con inocencia. Sabia que lo que hacia era algo ligeramente más del estilo de su hermano Yazoo, pero él no estaba aquí ahora, se había quedado junto a la puerta de cristal.

-¡NO!- Corneo no era estúpido. Sabia que sobre todas las cosas Shin-Ra tenía en más alta estima al Oto-san de la okiya que a él mismo. Una acusación de este grado y él seria tomado como un traidor, al querer destruir uno de los más grandes aliados de Shin-Ra, y ejecutado como... Maldita sea, era una trampa y él, emocionado por lo que la vestimenta indicaba, se dejo llevar… Había caído.

-Tiene usted la marca de Wutai, Corneo, muy oculta, pero la lleva… Usted sabe lo que eso significa- Habló Sephiroth como si pretendiera hacer entender a algún niño callejero la gran filosofía de accidente. Su cuerpo tembló aun más cuando la larga espada, ese mítico trozo de exquisito metal, se dirigió a su cuerpo y la delgada y filosa punta se clavo en su cuello, presionando, penetrando… Cortando.

-¡N-no! ¡Se equivoca! Mi primera esposa…-

-¿La que murió por espiar a Shinra durante la guerra?- Ahora sí, era oficial. Lo que su esposa le reprochaba cada que tenia oportunidad se haría verdad: Moriría por su intensa búsqueda del delicioso placer carnal. Se permitió entrar en pánico y sus manos temblaron mucho más que antes, su cuerpo en general lo hacia y quiso huir. Sin embargo huir de Sephiroth era peor que quedarse y enfrentarlo.

-Corneo…- Loz empezó a hablar, conciliador, pero se vio cortado cuando en el marco de la puerta apareció el Oto-san de la okiya y en voz demandante habló.

-¿Qué ocurre aqui?-

Sephiroth se movió hacia un lado, sin bajar su espada, permitiéndose ver a Hojo en todo el esplendor de su típico kimono negro y el bastón de bambú. Si a este le molesto que apuntara con ella a su cliente, no lo comento, ni siquiera hizo un gesto. Sus hermanos no se movieron, Loz parecía querer cubrir con su cuerpo a la chica que ahora era presa de temblores mucho más fuertes y que intentaba, torpemente, poner sus ropas en su lugar.

-Hojo-san- Permitió que la simpatía y un dejo de respeto se colara en su tono intencionalmente. Podía detestar mucho al hombre, pero si quería cuidar de la pequeña y desvalida criatura que había capturado su atención, lo necesitaba de su lado. –Mis hermanos organizaron una pequeña recepción para mí… Nos dirigíamos a ella cuando los gritos de la dama nos atrajeron hasta este lugar- Miró a su alrededor como mostrando un punto. – Encontramos a Don Corneo… Lastimando a la geisha, cuando lo interrogamos aseguro que era una Oiran… Dígame, Hojo-san, ¿Es eso verdad?- Disfrutó de ver los ojos abiertos de par en par de Hojo, moviéndose desenfrenadamente por todo el lugar.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Aseguró rabioso. –Corneo pidió los servicios de una joven maiko[8], servicios que le procure, sin embargo no debían darse en esta zona…- Su voz dudó y entonces se giró a su acompañante.

Dulce sorpresa, la geisha más aclamada del lugar se encontraba tras él; receptora de la mirada rabiosa que Hojo le dirigía. Se preguntó si de alguna forma ella tendría algo que ver en la presentación de una oiran cuando estas estaban completamente prohibidas. La situación le hastiaba e inquietaba a partes iguales. Seguramente su dramaturgo amigo Génesis sabría apreciar la situación, pero no él. Lo único que quería era una solución y poner a la criatura bajo su cuidado. Chasqueó la lengua llamando la atención de los reunidos.

-Le juro, Sephiroth, que no tenía idea de tan indecente situación- Hojo se giró hacia él y sus ojos brillaron con adoración. Algunas veces tenía algo bueno esa retorcida relación entre su persona y su… Adorado padrino. –Confío en que nada ha sucedido con la… Virtud de mi maiko- Esta vez su voz muto a una completamente desdeñosa, dirigida Corneo y a la maiko.

-Po-Por su… No, no le he hecho… Nada…- La reluciente espada se había hundido un poco más en el cuello del otro cuando este se había movido intentando alcanzar a Hojo. Se permitió sonreír satisfecho

-Bien, les ruego caballeros, dejemos a la chica en manos de Aerith- La geisha había aparecido engalanada en un precioso kimono rosa claro, seguida de un pequeño sequito de ayudantes, por la otra esquina del largo pasillo. -Si me siguen, permitiremos que Rude se haga cargo de Corneo y ustedes, por favor, acepten una atención de parte nuestra, por su gran ayuda… - Les dirigió una torcida sonrisa a los tres. -Estoy seguro que Tifa y Aerith estarán encantadas de servirles- Completó. Sephiroth estaba extrañado, más que por la inusual muestra de agradecimiento. Conocía la poca empatía del hombre hacia sus empleados, pero definitivamente era completamente extraña la aparente frialdad con que trataba la situación y la casi falta de importancia que le daba a que una de sus maikos casi había sido violada, antes del mizuage[9].

-Solo si la maiko nos acompaña- Exigió. Sus hermanos lo vieron asombrados. Exagerados, no era tan raro que alguien llamara su atención y él lo exigiera a su lado… ¿No?

-Eh… - Hojo dudó, la sorpresa dibujada en todo su rostro. Sin embargo se recompuso casi de inmediato. Miró fijamente a Aerith, que ya se arrodillaba junto a la chica, y esta le devolvió un pequeño asentimiento luego de murmurar algunas palabras a la chica- Por supuesto… Sí, no creo que haya algún problema… Pero tomará un poco más de tiempo- Terminó.

-Lo tenemos- Aseguró de inmediato. Kadaj bufó, Loz emitió una pequeña carcajada y Yazoo, tras la servidumbre que pasaba frente a él, entrando a la habitación que de repente parecía muy pequeña para tantas personas, le regalo una tenue sonrisa.

-Excelente… síganme, por favor- Hojo pasó a su lado y él hizo una seña para que Corneo fuera delante de él. Sus hermanos se pusieron uno a cada lado del hombre y salieron del cuarto, dejando a la geisha cuidar de la maiko. Tifa los miró curiosa desde la distancia y se encaminó junto a un Hojo gruñón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

..

A su lado Aerith se arrodilló y casi al tiempo su delicada mano se apoyó reconfortante en su hombro, justo como la de su madre. Y Cloud no lo soportó más.

Se quebró como una porcelana al caer: en miles de pequeños pedazos que temía no poder reunir nunca más. Las lágrimas cayeron libres y los sollozos anteriormente reprimidos y ahogados, retomaron fuerzas desesperadas que amenazaron con ahogarlo. Pronto no hubo más a su alrededor que su ensordecedor llanto y la asquerosa sensación de ser tocado en contra de su voluntad, incluso el reconfortante toque de su amiga se había ido.

-¡Basta!- La voz de Aerith se hizo oír por encima de su llanto y sus brazos lo rodearon esta vez con fuerza. Se aferro a ellos como a un salvavidas. Lentamente, con la mente en blanco, su llanto menguo y con un entrecortado suspiro finalizo.

-Lo s… Siento- Logró contemplar entre suspiros entrecortados por el reciente llanto.

-No, yo lo siento- Se separó para verlo a la cara y Cloud pudo ver el rastro de lagrimas en la pintura blanca. Por un momento se sintió mal, pero al instante el bienestar lo inundo. Alguien se preocupaba realmente por él. –Debí asegurarme de tu preparación… Tifa… Ella… Sé lo que hizo- Completo sinceramente, manteniendo su mirada. Arrepentimiento.

-¿Tifa? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en lo que pasó?- De alguna forma había esperado que el vestirlo como a una chica no significara más que la humillación de hacerlo negarse a si mismo como hombre de honor… Pero pensar que ese pequeño hecho iba más allá de eso… Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda y le recordó su semidesnudes. Buscó a tientas el resto del kimono.

-Esas ropas… Cloud, la forma en que te vistió es la forma en que se viste a las Oiran… Y a las… Prostitutas de los barrios rojos en los sectores bajos…- Sus, normalmente, calmados y claros ojos se oscurecieron y enturbiaron con el peso de la vergüenza y la culpa, lagrimas temblaron en ellos.

Él guardó silencio, meditando. Tifa lo había entregado al hombre que interpretaría sus vestidos como ella quería que hiciera… Ella quería que la peor de las vergüenzas para un hombre, para cualquier persona, callera sobre él. La rabia y la tristeza bulleron en su interior. Pero nuevamente… Él lo había intuido y aun así había dejado que sucediera, por el bienestar de Yuffie.

-Bueno, gracias al cielo el General Sephiroth estaba cerca- Arrastró al chico a un nuevo abrazo, apretándolo contra su pecho. Cloud recordó la voz del hombre, defendiéndolo. Casi lo habían reconocido, y si eso pasaba… No quería pensar… Shin-Ra era la milicia… Seguramente lo tratarían como un desertor. Tembló de nueva cuenta, con un nuevo temor formándose pesado en su cabeza. –Lo mejor es olvidar por un rato lo que acaba de pasar…- Aerith se separó de él para regalarle una tranquilizadora sonrisa, llena de cariño. Fue suficiente para alejar de su mente sus nuevos miedos. –Nunca esperé que llamaras la atención del General… Tendremos que prepararte otra vez- Completó con una mueca de disgusto en sus delicadas facciones. Cloud se carcajeó, ella era graciosa, incluso en sus gestos.

-Esta, bien…-

El servicio empezó a moverse a una señal de la geisha y pronto todas sus ropas estuvieron en el lugar correcto. Esta vez el cuello del kimono apenas dejaba vislumbrar una delgada línea roja del nagajuban y no más debajo de su clavícula, el obi había sido atado con fuerza y anudado a la espalda en un discreto nudo recubierto por una llamativa tela dorada que colgaba hasta casi rosar el piso, sus sandalias habían sido cambiadas por unas más bajas pero del mismo material. Su maquillaje había sido retirado y vuelto a poner en una rápida sucesión de movimientos de varias ayudantes e incluso las marcas dejadas por Corneo, en sus muñecas y cuello, fueron cubiertas y totalmente ocultas. Su cabello fue suelto en su mayoría, ahora solo la mitad superior de este estaba recogido en un simple moño y adornado con una única peineta de florecillas rojas, la mitad inferior caía libre hasta sus hombros.

No se dio cuenta cuando se había puesto en camino hacia la parte opuesta del Ryotei, pero ahora, nuevamente, se hallaba frente a una puerta. Suspiró profundo y se preparo, intentó recordar algo de lo que Aerith había estado diciéndole de camino al encuentro del General y sus hermanos, tarea que fue completamente infructuosa pues su mente atribulada no se había alejado ni un segundo del pequeño incidente.

Y de un plateado y largo cabello.

..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nunca antes había visto que su hermano le prestara tanta atención a una persona, o cualquier cosa, a decir verdad, y la curiosidad creció en su interior. Después de todo, cualquier cosa que llamara mínimamente la atención de su hermano estaba destinada, quisiera o no, a ser notada por todos a su alrededor. Ante el pensamiento, Yazoo casi sintió lastima de la tímida chica que acababan de rescatar, casi. Las dos geishas sirvieron el sake y Aerith pasó una de las pequeñas copas a la misteriosa chica junto a su hermano. Ella recibió la copa y lentamente la puso frente a él, se sonrojó y agachó la mirada, cuando notó la de su hermano en ella. Y su curiosidad creció aun más. Quería saber quien era capaz de generar esa pequeña sonrisa, en el siempre inexpresivo rostro de su hermano, quería… Quería… Una ventaja sobre su hermano. Entonces su tan preciado control se rompió y su voz sonó atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Y… ¿Quién es la hermosa joven que nos acompaña?-

Desde la otra esquina Aerith le dirigió una mirada cargada de advertencia y Tifa se dispuso a llamar la atención haciendo un pequeño sonido con su garganta. Entonces, Cloud supo porque las geishas no habían dejado de dirigirse miradas retadoras en todo momento: Tifa lo quería fuera de la okiya a todo costo, Aerith quería mantenerlo a su lado.

Tuvo miedo. Las mejores geishas de toda Midgar se peleaban por él.

-_Su_ nombre es Sora- Aerith interrumpió de inmediato, a penas un segundo antes de que Tifa abriera la boca, con claras intenciones de delatar la verdadera identidad de Cloud. Esperaba la perdonara, pero ella era consiente del peligro al que se expondría si alguien le reconocía como el cadete Cloud, además de ser consiente de que él no quería que su héroe lo reconociera en su humillación.

-Así es, es la pequeña hermana de nuestro _desafortunado_ Cloud…- Tifa hablo, cubriendo rápidamente su sorpresa con fingido entendimiento. -¿Verdad, _Sora_?- Sonrió satisfecha cuando recibió la incrédula mirada azul del chico. –Hablábamos de él justo antes de que regresaras-

Cloud la miró indignado ante la innecesaria mentira. Pero no tuvo más opción que agachar, nuevamente, la cabeza y mostrar una tristeza que claramente sentía, ante la clara advertencia en los ojos de Aerith.

-Si- Respondió en un hilito de voz apenas audible. Su mirada fija en la pequeña copa que acababa de dejar sobre la mesa. El miedo a ser descubierto abandonó su cuerpo cuando una oleada de alivio inundó su cuerpo. Sin embargo, en su mente, no se decidía entre alabar a Aerith por salvarlo de la humillación o maldecirla por condenarlo a más mentiras. Y aun así la culpa era de Tifa, en principio... Y final.

-Lo siento tanto- Comentó Yazoo, que mantenía su puesto frente a Cloud, en medio de Tifa y Sephiroth. Recibiendo asentimientos de sus tres hermanos.

La mano de Sephiroth se apretó reconfortante en su hombro, y recibió una sonrisa sincera y una mirada de total apoyo desde la otra esquina de la mesa. A pesar de esto, fue incapaz de sentirse del todo bien. Ahora no tenía por qué fingir ser otra persona cuando llevara la mascara… Ahora, real y definitivamente, era otra. Se sintió traidor, a sus sueños, a su honor, a sí mismo… A todo lo que había aprendido de Zack. La sonrisa de Aerith, en vez de hacerlo sentir mejor, parecía un cruel recordatorio de la misma sonrisa que había recibido cuando conoció a su amigo.

Un tonto. Más que un tonto un estúpido, eso es lo que era. Y uno cobarde, además.

Incapaz de enfrentar la verdad, de ser un honorable "SOLDADO" de Shinra, había mentido, había aceptado el estúpido juego de Tifa aun por encima de las discretas insinuaciones al recato de Aerith. Era un completo imbécil. Ahora… Ahora no había forma de escapar de la nueva mentira, no sin conseguir el odio de Oto-san.

Y a pesar de todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que se arremolinaron en su mente, fue consciente que no había una razón verdadera para sentirse así, porque él solo había hecho lo mejor para sobrevivir. Había elegido la mejor de las opciones al entregarse a la Okiya como sirviente, el resto había venido por cuenta de un irrazonable odio de su amiga Tifa… Y su increíble mala suerte.

Rápidamente, en un intento de evitar su propio colapso, alejó sus pensamientos. Por supuesto la charla que en la que se había inmerso sobre "su hermano" Cloud, cortesía de un Sephiroth hambriento de información, había ayudado en ello.

Ahora, decidió en un momento de debilidad ante la brillante sonrisa del General y la impresionante cantidad de recuerdos que mantenía sobre él, cada vez que pintara su cara y vistiera sus kimonos seria Sora. La hermosa hermana de Cloud… La chica que para remediar la penosa situación de su madre, tras la desaparición de su hermano, se haría geisha. Pero muy en el fondo, sabia, aunque se negara por completo ese conocimiento, que era una excusa; realmente no importaba mucho si decidía romper el engaño, pero para ver esa mirada en los ojos del General Sefiroth… Haría lo que fuera necesario, en especial si estaba dirigida a él. Solo a él.

Mierda. No podía ser más lamentable. Pero mientras fuera Sora quien sentía aquella exagerada admiración y necesidad de llamar la atención del General, no habría problema… ¿Verdad?

..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1. Espada larga. Bien, ya sabemos que Masamune es una MUY larga katana.

2. Restaurante exclusivo y completamente típico japonés, especializado en banquetes. Son increíblemente caros y reservados a las altas esferas. Sólo se ingresa con invitación.

3. Mesa baja que por lo general tiene un pequeño arreglo floral y sobre la cual, colgado en la pared, se expone un dibujo típico representando la estación en la que se encuentra.

4. Literalmente: Señor Dios.

5. Especie de medias blancas, que tienen una separación en el dedo gordo para poder usar las zori, sandalias de madera relativamente bajas usadas por las geishas y los okobo, sandalias de madera altas usadas por las maiko.

6. Es la parte del kimono que le sigue al eri, cuello. Vendría siendo como las "solapas" del kimono.

7. Antiguas cortesanas. Para efectos del fic, será una profesión prohibida y castigada con la muerte.

8. Aprendiz de geisha.

9. Ceremonia de transición de maiko a geisha. Consiste en la venta de la virginidad de la maiko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

..

**Nota de la autora:** Primero que todo me disculpo por la tardanza. Es increíble, e imperdonable, que haya tardado tantísimo con este capitulo. En compensación lo he hecho muchísimo más largo :D

Ya saben:

**Lean, disfruten y comenten**.


End file.
